Reluctant Bonds
by laharvey125
Summary: Ritsuko the Loner is forced into joining Akatsuki against her will and later makes a miraculous escape. But is she really as free as she thinks? She soon finds herself a pawn in a much larger game.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Captor

My head is splitting but ironically the pain is a welcome one.

It meant I was still alive.

What was going on? Last I knew I was in Kirigakure, on my way to train with Hoshigaki-senpai when I was ambushed from behind. I cursed inwardly to myself. I was becoming soft. I should never have stayed in Kirigakure as long as I did.

I kept my eyes closed as I continued to glean information from my other senses. I was lying on a cold floor on my side. My body was stiff but my hands were not tied up, that didn't make much sense. Had I been saved? Or worse, did my captor think I was no match for them? I didn't feel the welcome weight of Chikara on my back. That realization worried me far more than my current situation did.

"You can open your eyes. I know you're awake."

I was so startled I sat up. It was too much for my stiff body to take so I instantly fell back to the ground, cracking my head on the floor. I curled up and grabbed my reeling head. The pain was intense but I didn't black out again. Once the ache receded, I opened my eyes and looked about the dark room. The room was empty of furniture, but at last my eyes rested on a male figure sitting in a chair, reclined slightly with arms folded into his wide sleeves. He wore a black robe with clouds. His long black hair was tied back and his dark eyes held an unnatural keen look to them.

I sat up slowly and stared back at him. Uncomfortable silence filled the room, but he didn't seem bothered by it. I noticed my Chikara blade rested against the wall behind him. He looked unarmed, but I seriously doubted he was.

He looked over his shoulder. "You're welcome to your blade, I won't stop you."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Why am I here?"

He stood up and lazily stretched. I tensed as he approached, but he walked right past me and drew back the curtain. "Looks like the storm has subsided. Time to move if you're ready."

"I'd like some answers instead," I huffed.

"Some answers are better off unknown. Especially in your case."

My skin crawled. What did he mean?

"He won't tolerate any more delays; if you're in no condition to walk then I'll have to carry you."

"Touch me and you're dead!" I hissed, my shark-like teeth bared.

He wore a brief half-smile. "You've got guts. Good, you'll need it."

Was he challenging me? I eyed him warily as he walked past me again and approached my sword. I panicked and rushed at him. I lashed out with my fists, gathering chakra to my chain-linked gloves to sharpen them so they would slice on impact. He didn't even have time to turn around. Suddenly I was on the ground face-down. Did I over-tax my body again? No, I could feel pressure on my back. I tried to turn my head sideways but a firm hand held it in place. He had me pinned! But…but how?! I nearly had him, how did he out-maneuver me without me seeing it?!

"Don't waste your time," he purred. "You are no match for me."

His confidence grated on my nerves. "Then why don't we find out?"

"I'm not your enemy. Save your strength for those who really are."

I stopped struggling for a moment. "What do you mean?"

He backed off, handed me my sword, and walked towards the door. "We're running even later now thanks for your little stunt. We better not have any more delays, not if you value your life."

I followed him outside. "And why should I even follow you? I'm not even supposed to be here."

He paused for a moment and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes held a hard glare. "Do you intend to resist?"

I smirked and pointed Chikara at him. "I intend do to more than that."

He frowned. "I see."

But suddenly I no longer did. Everything went black again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Newest Member

This time when I woke up my hands were tied behind my back and Chikara was gone. Looks like things were getting worse.

The lights were out in this room as well. I looked around for that strange man, but I was alone. I sat up slowly and tested the ropes around my wrist. They were too tight, my fingers were numb.

A bright solitary light clicked on over head and I heard footsteps approach. I glared in that direction. I had better get some answers this time. There was no way I'd play the weak little captive role. To my surprise, a different man stepped into the light, wearing the same black robe with clouds. He was taller than the first, with orange hair and tons of piercings. I had never seen anything like it. But as weird as the piercings were they were nothing compared to his eyes. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn they were the Rinnegan. But that wasn't possible, it was just a legend.

He stared back at me with the annoying steady gaze the first had. I glared my fiercest, but it had no effect on him. "Welcome, Ritsuko the Loner."

This rattled me. "Welcome! You mean…I was expected?"

He chuckled. "More or less."

I frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are now the newest member of Akatsuki."

I laughed. "You want me to join some vigilante group? No thanks."

His brow furrowed slightly. "Akatsuki is hardly a vigilante group."

"I don't care what kind of group it is," I growled. "I'm not joining."

He continued to stare down at me. "I didn't ask if you _wanted_ to join. I am saying you _did_."

"You can't hold me here against my will!"

He ignored my outburst. "I have heard of your skills and talents, Ritsuko the Loner. Your swordsmanship is the talk of Kirigakure. To date, you're the only woman ever considered for a position among the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. That is not something you hear everyday."

"Like I care," I snapped. "I'm not looking for some stupid cause to join."

"We recruit only the best," he went on. "And as you can see, not all come willingly."

I was beginning to tremble with rage. I had had just about enough. "I am not staying here! You can't make me!"

"You definitely have spirit." His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It had a symbol on its front, but I couldn't read it from where I sat. "But you will soon learn like the others, there is no escape."

He knelt down, grabbed my arm and wrenched me around so my back was to him. He slipped the ring on my left ring finger. A brief tiny shock ran through my body and a strange feeling lingering on my finger. The bonds were finally cut. I looked more closely at the ring. The symbol read "south." It looked more like a cheap trinket than anything else, but I had the uneasy feeling it was more than that.

He stepped back and beckoned towards someone. That strange dark-haired man stepped into the light, holding Chikara.

"This is your new partner, Itachi Uchiha-san." He approached the young man, whispered something in his ear, and then walked away.

Itachi approached me, that same stupid impassive look on his face. "We have our first assignment, let's go."

"What's wrong with you people?! Why can't you get it through your thick skulls! I'm not going anywhere! And I'm certainly not going to join your stupid---"

Suddenly Itachi raced forward. Before I knew it, Chikara was pressed against my throat and he was grasping it by the handle. It trembled in his grasp. It took me a few seconds to realize he wasn't using it. He was trying to hold it back. What was going on now?

"Take it back," he murmured. "If you don't, you'll die by your own blade."

The blade was moving on its own? That didn't make sense, but the ring on my finger squeezed tighter. Maybe he was right. I nodded my head and the sword fell to the floor. I shrank back.

"You can pick it up now. It's safe."

I poked it, nothing happened. I picked it up and looked it over. "What just happened?"

"The curse of Akatsuki."

"What do you mean?"

"All who belong to Akatsuki are bound to follow its ideals. The rings can amplify our abilities, but in the case of mutiny they will be used against us. If you had kept running your mouth, you would have been killed."

"But I don't want---" I began to protest.

He drew close and placed a finger on my lips. "Any dissent whether by word or action will activate the curse. You need to watch your words more carefully."

For the first time through whole this ordeal I felt despair. It looked like I was stuck in this stupid group and there was no way out. He seemed to read my thoughts because his expression softened slightly. "There are only two ways out, either by death or replacement. Akatsuki can only have ten members at a time. If someone better comes along, you have a shot of being replaced. But try not to get your hopes up too much, it doesn't happen that often."

I nodded as I gingerly strapped Chikara on my back. I may be stuck in Akatsuki, but somehow I would definitely break free despite the small odds. I never stayed in one place for too long. Besides, a small part of me was curious about Akatsuki. What were they? From what I had seen I doubted they were one of the good guys. I decided I would play along for the time being, should prove interesting at the very least.


	3. Chapter 3: Training Match

I was startled awake by a loud knock at the door. Normally I'm such a light sleeper, I guess I was more exhausted than I had thought. The knocking continued. I pulled on the Akatsuki robe over my clothes and strapped on Chikara.

"Shut up already! I'm coming," I grumbled. I opened the door a crack. Itachi stood outside.

"I thought we had agreed to train at dawn."

"We were, my alarm just didn't go off." I was lying, my room didn't have an alarm clock.

He smiled slightly. "I see. I'll have to get it repaired for you."

"No need," I assured him, pushing him back and closing the door behind me. "Let's get this over with."

He led the way down the hall. "We need to get some breakfast first; you need to be at your peak."

I was about to protest when I realized that the last time I had eaten was inKirigakure. I was very hungry. The other members were starting to move around too. I stuck close to Itachi because the hallway was beginning to get crowded. I felt a slight pressure on Chikara. I whirled around, drawing my blade, grabbed the annoyance by the collar and pulled him close, Chikara against his throat. His blue eyes danced with merriment and intrigue.

"Touch my sword again I'll chop of those golden locks," I narrowed my eyes maliciously.

He held up his hands in mock protest. Were those really mouths on his hands? "I get it, I get it. No touching the sword."

Itachi touched my shoulder. I shrugged him off, but he tightened his grip and pulled me back. I reluctantly lowered my sword. Itachi looked up at him. "Anything I can help with you Deidara?"

"I heard you got yourself a feisty little vixen of a partner now," He smirked down at me. I glared back. "I just wanted to see for myself."

"I do have a new partner," Itachi agreed. "She's pretty feisty, not sure about the vixen part though."

Deidara laughed. "That Sharigan of yours must be making you blinder, she really is easy on the eyes. Too bad she wasn't made my partner."

My grip on Chikara tightened. Itachi shot me a warning look. I can't understand how he could expect me to be so calm when I was being insulted. I tried my best to refrain from attacking and looked away.

"Take it up with Leader," Itachi continued impassively. "I'm sure he'd like to hear about his mistake in arranging the partnerships."

Deidara scowled. Apparently this Leader was no one to correct.

"Unless you need something else, we'll be on our way now." Itachi turned and walked away. I hurried after him. Itachi glanced at me over his shoulder. "You need to be more careful around here. Deidara was just messing with you. If he had wanted to he could have killed you in a heartbeat."

"I don't see why you care so much," I muttered. I was ashamed to admit that he was right. I had attacked impulsively; I couldn't afford to let my temper overrule my better judgment.

"Like I said before, I'm not your enemy."

We entered the kitchens and grabbed a bite to eat. I was starving, but tried to eat as politely as I could. I didn't want to draw more attention to myself than was necessary. By the time we made it outside, it was nearly noon. Itachi shrugged off his Akatsuki robe and sat down on the ground cross-legged. I did the same. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. After a while I shifted restlessly. "How is this training?"

"I like to meditate before I train," he explained, head still bowed. "It clears my mind and I find I'm more effective this way. You're more efficient in battle when your mind isn't clouded with thoughts."

I sighed; he was one of those deep thinkers huh? What good is mediating when your life is on the line? I'd rather die in glorious battle, not because I was caught sitting around with my eyes closed.

He now looked at me. "Alright, now I need a rundown on your strengths and weaknesses. I will give you mine first. I am an Uchiha, so I'm sure you know about their abilities."

I nodded.

"I'm sure you heard Deidara talk about my blindness. I'm not actually blind, but any strenuous use of the Mangekyō Sharingan does affect my vision. But you don't need to concern yourself with that, it is merely information. Now your turn."

I hesitated; did he really expect me to tell him my weaknesses?

"I only ask so I can compensate if needed. I will not use them against you. I can see that you have trust issues, I'm sure that's how you've survived on your own. But you're in a team now and I'm your comrade."

I frowned. A comrade? I hated the very idea, leaning on someone else just made you weaker. Itachi waited in vain for me to respond. He sighed and stood up, "All right then. Let's fight and I'll deduce your abilities from there."

He activated his Sharingan and I made sure to look away so not to be caught in any genjutsu. I drew Chikara and took my stance. He stood calmly, his hands beginning to form a hand sign. Eager to make the first move, I charged and sliced at his leg. Suddenly blood spurted from my leg, I nearly stumbled. How did that happen? He hadn't moved yet. I pressed a hand on it to slow the flow, the wound was exactly where I had struck him. I had heard of the genjutsu power of the Sharingan where it can reverse the attack. Somehow I must be caught in it.

He wore a small smile. "Good, you already know. You catch on quick."

I had to be more careful now. I wasn't sure what else would happen in this genjutsu. I unnerved me to know I was in his control. I knew my chances for victory were slim, but I still had a few tricks up my sleeve. I summoned moisture from the ground to form a protective water bubble around me. I needed to act quickly because I heard about the fire power of the Uchihas and it wasn't something I wanted to be caught in. Sure enough he was beginning to suck in his breath. I charged again, narrowly dodging his fire power. It was larger than I had anticipated. Just as I was about to reach him, I turned around and blocked his attack with Chikara. He was armed only with a kunai, but I struggled to hold him off.

He smiled more broadly now. "You're good at watching your back. And it looks like that water shield helps with healing as well. Your wound is nearly healed."

"Are you going to keep reading my moves or are you going to fight back?" I snapped. I hated the feeling of being critiqued.

"For all your talk you're still not seeing the bigger picture." He suddenly disappeared in a form of crows that scattered. So this was part of the genjutsu too. Where was he really? He was very clever; it would take more than brute force to defeat him. I poured some of my chakra into the ground, melding with the moisture and enhancing my vision throughout the grounds. I could see the chakra forms of the other members, it didn't take me long to see his. My heart dropped, he had more than one. Nearly fifty, and all the same chakra level. How was I supposed to find the real one?

"So you found all my clones," he mused aloud from who knew where. "You can use your water jutsu to track through any kind of moisture. That makes your tracking range indefinite. That is truly impressive."

So what to do now? I had to draw him out somehow. There was just too much planning involved in this fight, it wasn't any fun. I just wanted to end this quickly. I had a funny feeling he wasn't among his clones. He had already proven himself not to be so conventional. I held Chikara over head. I flicked my wrist and charged it with electricity. I threw it towards the trees where the crows had fled. Sure enough, one of the crows flew out and slipped back into his regular form.

"An electric blade held by a water user, most unusual."

I charged him again, hoping to get close enough to use taijutsu. I used a water jutsu to cement his feet to the ground. He seemed mildly surprised when he realized he couldn't move, but was still able to hold his own against my fury of strikes, punches, and kicks. I could feel myself getting impatient, was what it going to take to bring him down? He broke through my attack and pinned me to the ground.

"You seem to rely mostly on brute force. Your main weakness is your impulsiveness and quick temper. With a little disciplined mediation you would be even stronger."

He looked genuinely surprised to feel the cool steel of Chikara against the back of his neck, my clone form melting underneath him. He looked over his shoulder to see me rolling my eyes. "Give it up already. I wouldn't be caught dead meditating."

He chuckled. "Have it your way."


	4. Chapter 4: Missing Blue Gills

I was thoroughly exhausted by the end of the day. I had spent most of the day sparring with Itachi. He was much more of a work-out than Hoshigaki-senpai ever was. I ached all over. I barely managed to stay conscious during dinner. I felt very self-conscious under the stares from the others as well as a few glares. Only Itachi seemed not to notice. After I finally finished, I struggled to my feet. Deidara reached out to help me, but Itachi stopped him.

"You're pretty heartless," Deidara scoffed. "Some gentlemen you are."

"There's no place for gentleman in Akatsuki," his solemn red-haired partner murmured.

"This is nothing compared to what she'll experience on the missions," Itachi said calmly as I was nearing the exit. "And she really has no one to blame but herself. She could have just told me what I needed to know but she chose the hard way."

I was just entering the hallway so I wasn't sure if I heard him right. I could have sworn he chuckled. "But she wouldn't be who she is if she didn't."

Why did I have the strange feeling he knew me better than I knew myself? I was strangely grateful for his holding back. Not just because I would rather die than have the mouth-handed scumbag touch me, but I don't like leaning on anyone for support. Mainly because it was something I have never felt comfortable doing. It isn't something you're used to when you've spent most of your life alone.

I stumbled into my room and threw myself onto the bed. There was a strange glow in the dark. Curious despite my exhaustion, I got up to turn on the light. On my desk was an alarm clock with a note attached. _I couldn't find your broken alarm clock so I hope you don't mind the replacement._ I noticed it was also set to ring around daybreak. I couldn't help but laugh. What a smart aleck but one step ahead of me once again. I switched off the light and collapsed back into bed.

When I woke up I couldn't remember what I had dreamed about exactly. But I had the lingering feeling that it had been about Hoshigaki-senpai. And I was overwhelmed with a feeling of wanting to see him again. Almost like, I missed him or something. Hoshigaki-senpai was probably the only one I would actually call a friend. I have always been in and out ofKirigakure, but I always made sure to see him. We sparred a lot, testing the limits of our weapons. He was the idiot who put my name up for review when a position came open for the Seven Swordsmen. He had had the crazy idea that it was time for me to settle down. The position was filled by Zabuza Momochi, one of the only men ever to give me the willies. But he was a master swordsman so the appointment made sense. I knew I would be refused because of my age, but even if I had been appointed I would have turned it down. I prefer my freedom over any personal recognition. Still, I was surprised to later learn it had been a tough choice and that I had nearly won. Hoshigaki-senpai had been so mad when he found out, he nearly challenged Momochi-san but I talked him out of it. I guess I could blame him for the mess I was in now. If he hadn't sent my name to the reviews, the Akatsuki would probably have never heard of me. But it wasn't his fault, how was he to know?

I rubbed my eyes and sat up; the blankets were twisted around my legs. I looked at the alarm clock; I still had another hour before training or whatever Itachi and I were going to do. I dreaded the very idea of another training match, but it's not like I had a say. I may not call him my comrade, but I knew when to accept the fact that he was my superior. My body still ached, but my thoughts were still focused on Hoshigaki-senpai. Would he be worried about me? I had always said good-bye before leaving town. I would probably never know. I squeezed my hands into fists and mentally cursed myself. What kind of thinking is that? Was I really going to give up that easily? Never! I am going to find a way to get out of here. The ring on my hand throbbed slightly. I tried to pull it off, but it tightened painfully on my finger. So much for that idea. But I still wasn't going to give up that easily. Now that I wasn't tired anymore I resolved to get up and eat. At this hour not very many were awake and the base was strangely quiet. When I reached the kitchen, I was surprised to see a woman dressed in Akatsuki robes sitting at the table. I had never seen her before. She looked gravely down at her work, barely noticing me when I entered. I was about to open the cupboards when I heard her whisper, "I already have something prepared if you would care to share with me."

I took a seat nearby, keeping a safe distance just in case. She pushed her plate between us without ever looking up. I tried to discreetly use my water tracking jutsu to detect any traces of poison. Finding none I picked up the fruit and started eating. She eyed me with a firm sideways glance. "You really don't trust anyone. Good, you'll do well here. There is more treachery here than you would expect. But you're in luck; Uchiha-san treats his partners better than anyone else. Though I must admit that doesn't make sense to me, seeing as he is a mass-murderer and all."

I nearly laughed. So even the calm and demure Itachi had a past. It looks like mediation didn't always do the trick. Then he must be the one who had killed his clan. I had a hard time remembering which brother had done it.

"How old are you?" She frowned curiously at me.

"Is my age important?" I countered softly. I meant no threat but I didn't see a need to be explicit.

"Not really, you just look a little young is all."

I grabbed another piece of fruit. "Apparently I wasn't considered too young to join Akatsuki."

She frowned sadly. "I tried to talk him out of it but Pein is awfully stubborn."

I lifted an eyebrow, so she was his partner. Very interesting.

"You must miss your family."

"I was called The Loner for a reason. Besides I'm beginning to get the impression that everyone here are either loners or rebels so it looks like I'll fit right in."

Her expression hardened and she turned back to her work. "This is hardly the right place to look to belong."

I stood up and stretched. "I don't intend to."

She shrugged and turned back to her work.

"Thanks for the snack," I called over my shoulder as I headed back to my room.

I had no idea where Itachi quartered but it made sense that he'd be waiting near mine. Sure enough he stood patiently outside my door. He held a paper in his hands. "We received an important assignment."

He handed me the paper. It was a wanted ad for the notorious Akkan thief. According to the ad he was last seen in the Land of Earth. It seemed like the best place to hide because the area struggled with communication because of the vast rocky terrain. "We need to leave at once. Gather your things."

I strapped Chikara on my back and started packing what few things were mine and the rest were standard equipment every member received. Itachi watched on. "Are you feeling alright? If I had known we were about to leave on a mission I wouldn't have gone so hard on you yesterday."

Now that I thought about it, that woman was right. His slightly caring nature did seem weird behavior for a mass-murderer. I wasn't foolish enough to think everyone was so black and white, good or evil, but he certainly was an intriguing case. He reminded me strangely of Hoshigaki-senpai. Not in the number of deaths caused, but in personality. Hoshigaki-senpai always appeared gruff and impatient but he had a caring side to him too. I felt a pang in my heart; I was beginning to miss old Blue Gills. A light touch on my forearm broke through my reverie. Itachi's cool gray eyes gazed into mine.

I shrugged him off and threw my bag over my shoulder. "I'll survive and besides, I wouldn't be who I am if I didn't do things the hard way."


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Delay

The trip to the Land of Earth was long and hot. My skin was pealing under the hot sun. I was used to the cooler air of Kirigakure. My body was still sore and I could feel it affecting my pace. Itachi even had to slow down a bit to my embarrassment. I tried to increase my speed and he gently tugged on my sleeve.

"This isn't a timed mission. There's no need to push yourself, we're making good time."

He was right, we made it to the Land of Earth by sunset. The local rock rain pelted down. It felt like nails were driving into my skin. If I had been at my best I knew it wouldn't have bothered me as much, but the constant pressure was enough to drive me to my hands and knees. Itachi looked at me over his shoulder.

I waved my hand at him, gasping slightly. "D-don't worry about me. I just need a minute to catch my breath. "

My knees buckled and I crumpled to the ground. I tried to force myself up but my muscles trembled in defiance. Itachi turned around and pulled a blanket out of his knapsack. "You're going to need more than a minute. You have finally pushed yourself to the limit."

I tried to fight him off as he pulled me into a sitting position. He frowned down at me. "You don't have to always be so tough. Now just hold still and I'll take care of this."

My head was beginning to feel fuzzy; maybe it wouldn't hurt to give in this once. I let him wrap the blanket around me. He strapped Chikara to his back, gathered me in his arms and took off at his brisk pace like the extra weight was meaningless. I was too exhausted to feel the shame I should have felt. I leaned my head against his chest and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was in bed. We must have made it to the hotel as planned. I sat up slowly and looked around squinting in the dark. I could make out Itachi sleeping nearby. I quietly slipped out of bed and pressed a hand to my stomach. I was so hungry, but at least I could move again. I had to find food, but I couldn't see where my knapsack was. I tried to feel my way around the room and eventually my hand rested on the door knob. Upon opening the door, I was surprised to find myself in a tiny semi-lit hallway. What kind of hotel was this? It was much too small. I walked down the stairs into a small sitting room. Or it should have been, but toys were scattered around and the furniture slightly awry.

"Oh you're awake now."

I jumped and whirled around to see a tall, simply dressed, smiling woman wiping her hands on a cloth.

"I hope I didn't wake you up, I just love to cook and couldn't wait to try this recipe. I was just taking it out of the oven. Would you care to try a piece?"

I nodded slowly, not sure what to make of the hostess. She seemed friendly enough and I was starving. The kitchen was just as small, I'd have to have a word with Itachi later about his choice of hotels. I knew we were supposed to keep a low profile, but this was ridiculous. She placed a big slab of meal on my plate seasoned galore with spices. After testing my food for poison when her back was turned, I took a bite.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked as she pulled up a seat with a plate of her own.

I savored it for a moment. "Sweet and yet tangy. Very good overall."

She beamed at my assessment and took a bite as well. "I'm glad you like it. Are you feeling any better? You looked pretty bad when you arrived."

"I'm fine, thank you." My eyes wandered around the room. The size was beginning to bug me, it felt too confined.

"Is something wrong?"

"No offense, but this is probably the smallest hotel I've ever been in."

I was startled to hear her laugh. "Oh this isn't a hotel! My goodness, the closest one is 200 miles away! No, you're in my home. And you're both welcome to stay as long as you need to."

We weren't at the hotel? But…why? Why didn't Itachi stick to the plan? Had I really been such a burden? My cheeks burned with long over-due shame. My performance on this mission had been disgraceful so far and my behavior was un-acceptable. The woman was talking between mouthfuls and she said something that grabbed my attention, "Your brother was very worried about you."

I shook my head to clear it. "I'm sorry? What did you say about my brother?"

"Your brother, the man traveling with you. He came to my door three nights ago asking for shelter. You were burning with such a fever, you poor thing. What you two were doing traveling through such stormy weather, I'll never know."

My face turned completely red and I sucked in my breath. Three days?! I had been sleeping for THREE DAYS?! I was beginning to feel faint again. Itachi was going to kill me.

"Are you feeling alright? I could call for your brother." The woman reached out for me but I waved her off.

"No, no, no! That's ok, I'm alright," I quickly assured her. I couldn't face Itachi right now. I needed to regain my composure first.

"He really is something, your brother," she said as she gathered up her dishes and started washing them in the sink. "Never seen anyone so concerned about a sibling. You two must obviously be very close."

"We sure are," I lied through my teeth. As embarrassing as the circumstances were, he shouldn't have hyped it up either. What was he thinking? Probably to lower suspicion or something like that. I pushed my empty plate towards her. "I'm going to go back to bed, thank you again for the meal."

She nodded and I hurried out of there before she could say anything else. Once I got upstairs, Itachi was awake and was looking through his knapsack. I stormed up to him. "We've been here for _three_ days? Why didn't you wake me?"

He never turned around. "You're welcome."

My fists shook. "Thanks but I didn't need your help. I was just fine. If we had waited a few minutes---"

He rose and turned to face me. "Your four bruised ribs, temperature of 101, and sprained wrist would have healed themselves in that time?"

I shut my mouth in surprise, had I really been that injured? I lowered my head and whispered. "I've jeopardized this mission, haven't I?"

"Not in the slightest, some other teams take years to accomplish missions like this one. But I trust we'll finish this one in no time especially with that tracking jutsu of yours. But that isn't the point," he took a seat on his bed. "You should have told me the extent of your injuries. They should have been properly treated before we left. Had this been a different mission, yes it would have been jeopardized."

I fidgeted under his stern gaze. I hated being lectured, but he was absolutely right. "We can head out now. I'm feeling much better."

"I'll be the judge of that," he activated his sharingan. "Now hold still, I'm going to check your chakra flow."

I wrapped my arms around my torso. "Yeah right, keep your creepy red eyes off me!"

He heaved a sigh, like he was working with a difficult child. "You know as well as I do that the sharingan doesn't work like that. I'm unable to see anything else, so please hold still. The sooner you heal the sooner we can leave, isn't that what you wanted?"

I let my arms hang by my sides and closed my eyes. "Just get it over with then."

"The chakra around your ribs is flowing more steadily, but it's still a little clotted in your wrist. Let's put something on that."

I opened my eyes and he gestured for me to come closer. He unwrapped the bandage around my wrist. He smeared some kind of paste on another bandage and he wrapped it snugly around my wrist. The paste tingled against my skin.

"And take these," he offered me some pills. "They'll help repair the chakra flow. I assume the fever has broken so you won't need anything for that."

I hesitated, looking warily at the pills.

"They're perfectly safe, if anything bad was going to happen it would have by now." He put them in my hand. "I had to force feed them to you while you were unconscious."

I glared at him. "You did what?!"

"You were in rough shape when we came here, on the brink of going to the hospital. It was a necessary measure to prevent that. We're supposed to keep a low profile remember?"

I knew he was right, but it still bothered me. "So what is your assessment? Can we leave today?"

He stood up and walked over to our gear. "Yes, I think we can, as long as you keep weight off that wrist and don't push yourself so hard."

"Great! I'll just get---"

"Now hold on," he grabbed my collar as I rushed past to gather my things. "We can ready our gear, but afterwards we need to eat breakfast and give our regards to our host. It would be rude otherwise."

And slaughtering an entire clan isn't? His sense of ethics was very strange. I nearly said this out loud, but I knew it would be crossing the line. We packed our gear, and he led the way downstairs. The host greeted him with a warm hug. I was surprised to see him hug her back. Sure he was pretty friendly, but he always seemed to keep his distance. He must be a great actor. She hugged me too and I just patted her on the back.

"I have your favorite prepared," she told Itachi. "I trust that now your sister is awake you'll both be leaving."

He nodded. "We are indebted to you for your kindness. Of course we are willing to pay you---"

She laughed and shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of it! You've more than paid your dues will all the help you've been around the house. But come and eat before it gets cold."

We sat around the table, a decorated plate holding riceballs in the center. I grabbed one of the salmon ones. I tried to eat carefully so she couldn't see my sharp teeth, it always unnerved foreigners. Itachi and our host carried on a pleasant conversation but I kept my mouth full so I didn't have to talk. Itachi kicked me under the table and jerked his head towards our expectant host. I swallowed and apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I was just saying how lucky you were to have such a caring older brother and wondered if you agreed."

"He certainly does more than he needs to," I honestly consented.

"Its no trouble at all," he said as he ruffled my hair. I cringed and nearly drew back in surprise. This must have been part of the act as well. Dang he was so good at changing character. The host smiled and offered us more food, informing us that she had also packed us a lunch. Itachi smiled warmly and thanked her and she just gushed with praise. He sure knew how to handle this situation. I was ashamed to admit that I was out of my element here.

When we went upstairs to grab our things, I asked him about it. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"That, acting all affectionate and being nice. That sort of stuff."

"Who said it was an act?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, keep your secrets, I didn't really care anyway."

He chuckled. "Says the girl who asked. Really Ritsuko, why should I be anything but grateful to someone who was willing to take in two complete strangers in the middle of the night? Not everything has to be an act."

That resonated with me somehow. My life was riddled with lies and intrigue. It's what got the job done. Being a solo mercenary was a tough life. Was it really possible to be yourself, even for a few fleeting moments? To let down your guard so completely? I didn't fully understand how that was possible, but the idea was somewhat appealing to me.


	6. Chapter 6: Zabuza Faceoff

"Where do we go now?" I asked once we left the village.

He slowed to a stop. "You decide. We're now relying on that tracking jutsu of yours."

I looked around at the barren landscape. The Land of Earth certainly wasn't the most picturesque country in the world. Itachi hadn't been exactly right about my tracking range. My jutsu only works one of two ways: (1) I've already met the person and (2) within a 100 mile radius. I had never met the Akkan Thief so I needed to think like a thief to get a clue. Obviously he would avoid the main streets of Iwagakure because he would be recognized. And according to the data sheet Pein provided, the thief had stolen enough he could comfortably live off of until he was forgotten. A very classic tactic…if the thief was patient and they seldom ever are. Another mistake most thieves make is to return home. Most people would think that they'd be reluctant to come back based on being recognized and caught. But it works to the thief's advantage because they count on less surveillance at home. There was only one place in the Land of Earth where stolen goods passed through: Okunote. Lucky for Itachi, I was one of the few who knew its location. Most of my clients used me as the middleman in their business deals there. Once we got there my jutsu should work. Itachi was right; this mission would be over in no time.

I pointed straight ahead. "We'll head north-east for 350 miles then turn south for another 20 miles."

He drew back. "Lead the way then."

We traveled according to my directions, only making minor stops. Perhaps Itachi had been right about my needing rest, because I had never felt better. I felt so energetic and alert. I even had to slow down for Itachi to catch up. Even at our increased pace, we had to spend the night in another small village. We were lucky to get the last room in the hotel.

Itachi collapsed on the bed. "I think I liked traveling with you better when you were feeling sick."

"I can get dinner if you want." He was asleep before I finished, snoring softly and his mouth slightly open. I grabbed an extra blanket off of my bed and tossed it over him. Locking the door behind me, I went in search of the kitchens. The hotel was very crowded and it was hard to make my way downstairs. I wondered what was going on to bring such business to a small town. Everyone looked tough as nails, most likely bounty hunters. There was a great deal of chatter all around me and I slowed down to listen. That was another benefit of being young and female, you're not considered a threat.

"Stupid idiot got spotted not far from here. Probably on his way to Iwagakure."

"Did you hear? They're gonna up the reward money now."

"Kinda strange behavior for the Akkan thief, don't you thing?"

I nearly cursed aloud, he got sighted?! While I doubted any of these thugs knew the location of Okunote, odds were we'd still lose him if he kept getting seen. I quickened my pace, intent on getting food and leaving within the hour even if I had to carry Itachi on my back. My mind was so busy making plans and calculations that I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going. I ran into someone, muttered a quick apology and kept moving.

"Where do you think you're going?" A gruff voice growled and my shoulder was grabbed and wrenched back. "You little pick-pocket!"

I may be many things, but I was no thief! I whirled around ready to strike, but my fist stopped just before his nose. My mouth hung open in shock.

Zabuza grimly chuckled and released his grip. "Funny seeing you Ritsuko, what brings you here?"

"That's my business, and I suggest you stick to yours." I firmly stated. "Now that we've exchanged pleasantries, I'll be on my way."

He blocked my way. "Nothing about you is pleasant Ritsuko."

"Now you notice?" I growled. "Wit comes so readily to you doesn't it?"

His tiny brows furrowed. "There's no need to be such a sore loser over my appointment---"

"I'm not."

He wrapped a firm arm around my shoulders, hugged me close to his side, and steered me towards the kitchens. "Then surely you won't mind celebrating with me."

I tried to pull away without success. "I do mind. A lot in fact!"

"You're still a handful I see," he chuckled again. It always sent shivers down my spine; it was so cold and heartless. "I pity the fool they partnered you with."

I stopped struggling for a moment. What did he mean by that? Zabuza knew I always worked alone, so how would he know I had a partner? Zabuza readily cleared a path for us; he looked so intimidating people fairly jumped out of his way. He pushed me towards one of the bar stools and took a seat next to it. I decided there was nothing to profit by refusing his company and sat down without further complaint. I was intrigued by his earlier slip, perhaps I would learn more.

He grabbed someone else's menu and looked it over. "Since you're such a good sport I'm sure you won't mind proving it by paying for me."

I scowled and rummaged through my wallet. Learning that secret better be worth it. I only had enough money left for a small bowl of soup for me. The jerk just had to buy the most expensive dish.

"So how's old Blue Gills?" I ventured a question.

He grunted, "Very well, we're buddies in fact."

I rolled my eyes, what a liar. Hoshigaki-senpai hated him more than everyone did. This was probably a waste of time. I started to scoot away from the counter but Zabuza rested his legs on the bottom of my stool. I glared at him but he lazily continued eating. "What's your hurry?"

"Once again it's none of your business," I hopped off the other side of the stool.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you'd be such a diligent lackey." He muttered under his breath.

I turned around, fists clenched and gloves hardened. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He lowered his fork and looked thoughtful. "Now that you mention it, I do remember something about Blue Gills."

I hesitated in spite of myself. He was probably going to lie again but I was so desperate to hear about him.

"He wondered what he had done to drive you away." He gave me a knowing glance. "It was very rude of you to never show up that day."

"But how would you know about that?" I asked. "Only he knew that I was---"

Then it dawned on me. Zabuza was the one who ambushed me. It had to be. No one else knew I was going to train with Hoshigaki-senpai that day. I knew that Zabuza hated me, but I never would have imagined he'd do something like that. "Why didn't you just kill me then? Why turn me over to Akatsuki?"

He shrugged. "Death is meaningless to those who don't fear it. I knew being stuck in a group would be a fate worse than death for you. I also heard that Akatsuki was looking for a good swordsman." He looked me over from head to foot and back again with a disapproving gaze. "They must have been pretty desperate to settle on a girl."

I rushed forward and punched him out of his seat. He fell flat on his back, and I drew my weapon. Zabuza stood up, rubbing his jaw. "You definitely hit like a girl too. Sure you really care to start a fight here? I doubt you have enough funds to cover the damages your sloppy work will cause."

I barely held back and my grip trembled. I suddenly remember Itachi upstairs and what he said about keeping a low profile. Every second I wasted on this idiot was another one lost in our pursuit. For all I knew he was purposefully distracting me so he could gain the advantage. He had to be after the Akkan thief, there was no other reason for him to be here. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen his own little lackey. I lowered Chikara. "You've already sent Haku on ahead, haven't you?"

"You're cleverer than you look," he said with a smirk. "I'll give you that."

Frustrated that I nearly fell for his trap, I strapped Chikara to my back and I turned on my heel to leave. I brought up my hands into a hand-sign, predicting his next move.

I could hear Zabuza growl. "You think you can just walk away?!"

In the blink of an eye, he ran into one of my clones right as it performed the Water Prison jutsu. Water swirled around him and enclosed him in a sphere. He laughed. "Are you serious? I'm the one who perfected this jutsu! You can't hold me in this!"

I knew he was right, but Itachi hadn't been kidding about the increased power. It took Zabuza a few tries before he realized that this wasn't the ordinary technique he knew. I leaned in close with a smirk of my own. "Looks like you didn't know everything about the Akatsuki. Sucks for you. Hopefully your little lackey comes to help before you become a monument."

I walked out of the room listening to the mocking laughter of the gathering crowd and Zabuza yelling my name. Ah, music to my ears.


	7. Chapter 7: Change in Plans

If Itachi had any suspicions of what had taken place downstairs, he never let on. And I hardly felt like explaining. But surely he wondered why I was grinning from ear to ear. The idea of Zabuza trapped in a bubble continued to bring a smile to my lips. Itachi never asked, but managed to keep up with my pace.

We still had some distance left and kept silent the whole time with occasional directions given. I knew that I needed to think about how to skirt around Haku's Demonic Crystal Ice Mirror jutsu. I didn't know anyone who could get out of that. But I kept thinking about Hoshigaki-senpai, and my heart strangely ached. Had Zabuza been right? Did he really blame himself? It could have just been a lie for all I knew, but I had a sinking feeling that he might have been right. And I hated not knowing for sure. I just had to find out, not to mention I wanted my freedom back. Running errands for Akatsuki wasn't what I called a good time. And to work without pay? Even worse.

I sucked in my breath and glanced at my ring. No dangerous throb, so I must be able to think whatever I wanted. The curse must be physical and not mental. So there was only two ways to get out huh? Death or replacement. What if I got captured? I could just imagine Pein's frustration when Itachi returned empty handed and partner- less. Surely I'd be considered worthless and be replaced in a flash. My heart soared at the idea. But I would have to be careful. It would have to look like a complete accident. It would have to fool Itachi, and I wasn't sure if that would be possible. And what if Itachi tried to save me? I shrugged off the thought. Surely all of his niceness earlier had been an act. He only healed me because he needs me to track down this thief. All I would have to do is get captured. Escaping should be easy enough; I would just need to fake my own death. Then Itachi would arrive "too late" and take the thief away. I would finally be free! I started to laugh and clapped a hand over my mouth. It would be all too easy!

Itachi's brows lifed slightly. "In good spirits, are we?"

I immediately sobered as I thought of another option. Itachi was pretty smart, what if he didn't fall for it? There was only one surefire way to keep him off the scent. I could trick him into falling for Haku's jutsu, but that seemed way too harsh. I would hardly call myself religious, but it just wouldn't feel right to let him die. I would never admit it aloud, but I did owe him for his care when I was unconscious, regardless of his reasons. I spent the remainder of our travels carefully considering my options.

Two days later, we neared Okunote. Itachi and I slowed to a stop and rested under the shade of some nearby trees. The underground entrance could only be activated at night and it was sunset, we had some time left. I felt my heart racing and not just from running. I was nervous about the plan. I wasn't sure if I could do it. Would it even be convincing? Running errands isn't so bad when potential death is the other option. And Itachi isn't such a bad guy, maybe we could even be friends. I steeled my mind and pumped in other thoughts instead. I was not weak. The plan will work. I don't need anyone.

Itachi tapped my arm and I flinched. He drew his hand back. "Perhaps now would be a good time to talk over strategy? I'm assuming you were thinking of some of your own."

He was so darn calm; it made me feel even more self-conscious. Did he suspect anything? "Yes, I have been. This thief will be in no hurry to leave; no doubt his stolen wares will sell well in this den of thieves. He isn't a regular so I'm sure he'll be in no hurry to leave."

"Isn't there a chance he'll be turned in anyway?" Itachi inquired as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "The bounty on his head is hefty."

I bit my lip in thought. "It is always possible. I only know of one who is on his way. Haku, the protegy of Zabuza."

Itachi's head remained bowed in thought. "He has a fearsome Kekkei Genkai."

"You've heard of him before?"

"Yes, I have." A sly smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and his eyes held a strange gleam in them, like he knew he would win. "Leave him to me."

It was starting to get darker and a slight chill was in the air. I rubbed my arms absent-mindedly. "Then I'll go after the thief. Alright then…" I put my hand on the ground and was beginning to gather up my chakra to start tracking when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. It startled my concentration and I slapped his hand in frustration. "What is it with you and touching people? Geez!"

Itachi didn't reply to that, I wondered if he even felt a sting. He fixed me with an intense gaze, his brow furrowed. "There is something you're not telling me."

I swallowed my fear and stared him right in the eye. "What is there left to say? We both know what we're supposed to do."

He stood up, adjusting his robe and patting the dust and dirt from it. "Just don't do anything foolish."

I ignored that remark, just thinking of how sweet freedom was only a few hours away. I sent my chakra into the ground. Okunote was a very busy city; it took some time to narrow his chakra down. And Haku wasn't too far away. We had to hurry. I slung my pack over my shoulder and entered the clearing. To anyone else, it was just empty space. I performed the intricate handsigns and Itachi stepped back as a door was etched into the ground as if drawn by some invisible hand. I opened it with a drop kick and it dissolved to reveal a set of stairs.

"It's safe to assume that not just anyone can enter here," Itachi whispered behind me.

"It is," I concurred. "So stay close and keep your head down."

We were surrounded by blackness but it was beginning to fade the further we walked. The lights couldn't compete with sunlight; you could barely see more than ten feet in front of you. The electrics were pathetic at best. To maintain them, it would require constant maintenance. No one had the work ethic for that, so the lights remained dim and everyone had their own light sources. Itachi made a small ball of flame dance across his palm to add to the light. I quickly doused it and handed him a flash light. "Things burn easily here."

We passed by with very little comment from the crowds. The citizens of Okunote keep to themselves, and it made perfect sense. Who would trust a thief? Even my usual clients ignored me, though our Akatsuki robes seemed to intimidate those closest to us. Fear runs like an undercurrent in this city, but to see it here on someone's face was a rare thing indeed. It made me wonder who the Akatsuki really were.

I heard a familiar grating cough behind me and I quickened my pace. Itachi did the same. I just didn't want to run into that meat head right now. I pulled the collar up around my ears hoping I wouldn't be recognized.

It was no use, his voice called out. "Ritsuko, we've got work for you."

I turned on my heel, Itachi nearly ran into me. But he sidestepped in time while I walked forward. Waraji folded his arms across his broad bare chest and smirked down at me. "Gato has another job for you in the Land of Waves."

"As much as I want to help out such a generous customer as your employer," I began as respectfully as I could. I may hate Gato's help, but he also paid the best prices. "I am already on assignment. Perhaps another time."

I gave a quick bow and started to turn away. Waraji growled and grabbed a hold of my collar and started to yank me back. "Now you listen-"

Itachi moved deftly between us. I wasn't sure what happened exactly, he moved too fast to be seen. I fell backward and Waraji cradled a burned arm against his chest. Itachi held his ground against the giant. Waraji snarled and drew his sword with his good hand.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Zōri said grimly as he held his friend's arm back. "Take a closer look at those cloaks. That's one organization you don't want to cross."

Waraji grudgingly lowered his arms as he squinted to make out our cloaks. His eyes narrowed in understanding. "I see. Gato will be very disappointed…" He and Zōri turned to leave and he called over his shoulder, "And angry."

I puzzled at his words, why would my rejection make Gato mad? I had turned him down before with no ill feelings. Was it because I was associated with Akatsuki now? Either way, it wouldn't do to make Gato angry. He had friends in high places and he could make it harder for me to find work. I can't afford that so I would have to track down these goons later once I was free and make amends.

I ignored Itachi's outstretched hand and brushed myself off. "We're losing valuable time, let's go."

Itachi nodded grimly. "Lead the way then."

After endless twist and turns through the crowded streets, I could tell we were nearly there. Something was not right; people were running past us, as if to escape from something. Fights were common, people here barely acknowledged them. It must be something even more terrible than Haku's mirrors. Itachi and I did our best to push through the crowds but still got separated. At last everyone disappeared and I was running into who-knew-what. I nearly stumbled when I turned the corner, I just couldn't believe my eyes. Haku was lying on his side, his ANBU mask cracked. The Akkan thief was backed against the wall, absolutely white with terror. A man in an orange swirly mask dressed in black, weaponless but still menacingly approaching him.

The thief started emptying his pockets, just about throwing tons of money at this new stranger. "Here, take it! Take it all! Leave me be!"

"I don't want your money," The stranger's deep voice purred. "I'm just waiting for someone."

He looked over his shoulder, as if he had sensed my presence. "And here she is."


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the Devil

I wished Itachi was nearby. What is keeping him? Even though I hate to run from a fight, I somehow knew that I wouldn't stand a chance against this man. I turned to run but he was too fast for me. I ran into him and he gripped me firmly by the forearms. His mask only had one eye hole and yet I still couldn't see his eyes, almost as though he was more phantom than man.

I didn't bother to struggle, his steady, un-seeing gaze commanded no resistance. My knees trembled and my vision began to spin. I looked down and realized with horror that it wasn't my vision that was blurring, but my actual form. I was disappearing! The last thing I saw was Itachi coming around the corner, too late to save me.

I awoke groggily, to being kicked in the stomach. The orange masked man stood over me. "This is Akatsuki's newest recruit? How pathetic."

My limbs felt too heavy to move. I could barely move my head and labored to breathe.

He leafed through some papers before flinging them to the ground. "All tests came back negative," he said disapprovingly. "I have need of a Chakra Sensor, but you won't make the cut. Your range is too limited making you useless."

Tests? He had been running tests on me? No wonder I am so sore. "Then…why…k-keep me?" I whispered through chapped lips. How long had I been without water?

He hesitated for a moment. "You may be worthless for that purpose, but you are still a valuable pawn to me." He sat down and poured himself a glass of water. "You are nothing more than the means to an end."

My throat ached as he turned aside so he could drink without revealing his face. My head felt so hazy. What exactly had he done to me? I have never felt this terrible before. "What…do you mea-" my voice finally cracked.

He turned back to me and I could feel his eye looking me up and down. "You will find out soon enough."

So what was this point of this visit then? Just to unnerve and annoy me? And how was I going to get out of this mess? He rose from his chair and knelt down on one knee before me. He reached out to stroke my hair, brushing it from my eyes. His tender touch startled me, what was he up to? His gloved fingers moved from my hair to trace the side of my face and lingered on my lips. I was visibly trembling, completely terrified. No one had ever touched me like that before and I wasn't sure what would happen next.

"Its amazing, isn't it?" He mused aloud to himself. "How even love can create the most evil." He leaned closer and started to pull off his mask. I closed my eyes, too scared to look into his eyes. His lips brushed against my ear. "You will bring us our strongest member yet. And all because of his love for you."

I was so scared that I was beginning to wheeze. He chuckled softly and pulled back. "Everything is still going according to plan." He started spinning again, or was it me? "And you're a part of it. Don't disappoint me."


	9. Chapter 9: Dream come true?

"Suko? Are you awake?" A familiar voice asked, gently touching my shoulder. The sweet smell of food tickled my noise.

I stirred and pulled the blankets up around my ears. Wait a minute…blankets? I opened my eyes to see breakfast sitting on a stool right next to the bed, steam billowing from it. I climbed out of bed and gingerly stretched my limbs. Aside from some bandages on my right thigh and arm, everything felt fine. Something was wrong though. Where was I? Shouldn't I be somewhere else? I was in someone's bedroom, and a familiar one. Then I remembered that final night in Okunote. "Itachi!"

"There's that name again," the voice said again from the doorway. "You've been calling it out for a week now."

I turned toward the voice, my eyes widened. My knees buckled and I collapsed to the floor. Was this a dream? It had to be.

Hoshigaki-Senpai rushed forward to pick me up. "I am so sorry! Are you ok?"

He set me back on the bed and I grabbed a hold of his shirt. He sat down beside me and I touched his chest, arms, face, and hair. I realized that I probably looked like a lunatic. And I felt like one too. I had wanted to see him for months and here he was. As overjoyed as I am to see him, it just didn't seem possible. I was afraid that I would blink and he would disappear. He naturally towered over me, but he was a gentle giant. Tears welled in his eyes; his expression was one of sympathy and frustration. Like he was powerless to understand what was wrong with me. And how could I explain when I didn't either.

"Do you remember me?" he asked softly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed. "Yes! Yes Senpai! I can't believe you're really here! I don't understand how, but you are!"

He laughed and gave me a big bear hug. A sharp pain shot up my side, but I was too happy to really notice it. He rose to his feet and ruffled my hair. "You must be starving, good ahead and eat. I have work to do and don't look so surprised," he scoffed. "I'm 26 remember, plenty old enough to hold a steady job. And it was only a matter of time before my talents were recognized." He zipped on his shinobi vest and patted the new patch on it. I squinted to see it. "You are now looking at the newest body guard of the Cypher Division."

"Wow, that _is_ a great job," I commended and then smirked. "Sadly it's not as cool as mine."

"It's certainly not as dangerous and reckless as yours too," he scowled. "Being a mercenary shows no loyalty to your country. You really ought to do something-"

I rolled my eyes. "Safer?"

"I was going to say more age appropriate," he countered.

"My dear senpai," I said with my mouth full of scrambled eggs. "Girls around my age are supposed to think about marriage. Where is the adventure in that? I'm 16; there is plenty of time for that. I just want to have some fun."

Hoshigaki-senpai paused for a moment. His mouth set into a grim line and his brow furrowed. "You call disappearing for 2 months and turning up washed up on a muddy riverbank near death fun? I hate to see what you call a bad time."

I was speechless. How was I supposed to reply to that?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control his temper. But it did not improve his mood. He still glared at me. "I really think you should stay in Kirigakure permanently. You're just too young to keep taking these risks."

"And I think you should keep your opinions to yourself!" I snapped. "I will not be told what I can or cannot do!"

"You're an ungrateful little brat, you know that?" He shouted back. "You have no idea what I've been through or how much worry you've caused me and your family."

I nearly tore my hair out. "You told my family? Have you completely lost your mind?"

"I didn't have to given the state you were found in. You nearly had the whole city in an uproar, especially when you were wearing one of those Akatsuki robes. Those freaks are nothing but traitorous missing-nins. Everyone thought you must have been a member, but that would never happen. You're just lucky that I was there to vouch for your innocence."

"If I'm such a burden then I can't see why you even bothered."

"Because I care about you!"

That stopped me in my tracks. He had never said anything like that to me before. He was beginning to calm down now. "Ritsuko, come here."

He pulled me back into another hug. "I don't want to fight with you, especially now. I just got you back. Later tonight I want to hear all about what happened so I know who to kill." His next squeeze took my breath away and he whispered close my neck. "I thought I was going to lose you for good this time."

"Senpai…," I wasn't sure what to say to that, he had never been this open with me before.

He gently pushed me aside and gathered up some more gear to stuff into his vest pockets. "I will be back later tonight, can you can manage to curb that free-floating spirit of yours until then?"

"I think so," I said with a small smile. "Mind if I train a little in town?"

"I do as a matter of fact," he patted the bed as he walked towards the door. "You're still recovering and need to rest." He laughed at my dark scowl and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, don't sleep! Just don't leave this house ok? Not until the Mizukage gets down to the bottom of this potential Akatsuki association thing."

A knock resonated from the front door and an authoritative voice called out. "Ryoku-san is summoned to see Mizukage Yagura. He is ready to pass judgment."


	10. Chapter 10: New Assigment

Very few people have ever met the Mizukage in person and lived to tell about it. To say I was nervous was the understatement of the century. Hoshigaki-senpai followed me as far as the main entrance where he was promptly dismissed. I refused to look back, but I could feel his eyes bore into my back. I felt like going to pieces when I realized that I was still wearing the blasted ring. Only members wore rings, this would seal my fate for sure. I thought it would be recalled by now. Was it possible that I was still a legitimate member? But how? There are so many questions and I had the sinking feeling that I would not have time to get answers.

My escorts deliberately avoided eye contact with me and remained silent. I was pushed through the last door with a slight intro before the doors slammed behind me. The Mizukage was seated on a dais on the far side of the room. His pupil-less eyes stared impassively at me. He gestured for his council to leave the room and then for me to come closer. I held myself as erect as I could and slowly approached.

He rose from his seat, his hands clasped behind his back. "I trust you understand why you are here Ryoku-hime?"

I was startled to hear my formal name. It was my rightful title, but never one I had been allowed to use.

He bowed his head in understanding. "You seem surprised; apparently you have not heard the news. Your father has passed away and his brother has taken his place as Feudal Lord and now attempts to claim you as his legitimate heir."

I suppose I should have felt pride, but this news meant nothing to me. There are several feudal lords in Kirigakure, my family was just one of them. Just because I was nothing like my delicate and refined siblings, my jealous father claimed he wasn't and accused his brother who I presumably resembled. It seemed a stupid notion since both brothers were identical twins. Regardless my mother was banished and I was declared a bastard. My heartbroken mother was in no mental state or financial position to care for me. I was passed around from one disgruntled relation to the next until I was ten years old. I doubt I was genuinely hated by any of them, but I was considered a blemish to the family name and no one wanted to be seen as connected with me.

I knew I could take care of myself if only I had the right training. Hoshigaki-senpai was highly recommended among shinobi circles. It took some considerable time to convince him to take me on as a protégé. But in the end he consented saying he hated to see good talent wasted. It seemed almost like a fairy tale with the long, lost princess being finally called home. Were the rumors true that my uncle really was my father after all? I no longer cared. Let them have their petty gossip and useless squabbles. "I reject this claim, Mizukage. I am not the heir."

He looked surprised at first but seemed pleased regardless. "That is very good, because we have an even greater use for you. But first things first, there is the small matter of your connection with Akatsuki that needs to be addressed."

I held my breath but tried to look confident. I will not show fear in my final moment.

"While agreeably the evidence is mounted against you," he conceded. "I firmly believe you to be innocent."

My mouth hung open for a few seconds before I remembered to close it. Was he insane? I was completely guilty! The only thing missing was "Akatsuki Member" stamped to my forehead. I also felt a little wary. People in high places tend to overlook terrible facts when they know they can still make a profit. I am sure this was one of those times.

"I am sure you may have wondered why I have allowed you in the past to come and leave Kirigakure as you pleased."

He had had a play in that? I suppose that should have made sense. I figured it was because my family couldn't bear to see me around town and they had paid off the authorities. He walked towards the window and took a seat right next to it. He beckoned for me to join him. I did so; it was very intimidating to make eye contact so close up. He rarely blinked and it was very hard to read his dull expression. "How strong would you say your loyalty is to Kirigakure?" I opened my mouth to speak and he narrowed his eyes. "I want to hear the truth, not what you think I want to hear.

I struggled to choose the right words. "I am not sure. I spend most of my time abroad."

"Yes you travel a lot, so do you feel that you understand how the world works and have a fair judge of character?"

I used to think that, until I fell into Akatsuki. I had a feeling I had made a narrow escape from its darker side. "I don't know for sure, I just do what it takes to survive."

He was evidently pleased for he smiled from ear to ear. "Self-preservation is a strong instinct. Would you put it work for me? I need to make changes to my traveling security staff. Most of them are too attached to Kirigakure and too unfamiliar with the regions outside our boundaries. In addition I am looking for someone experienced and doesn't mind getting their hands….shall we say dirtier than usual."

My mouth nearly dropped again, what an offer! My heart dropped slightly. This position would greatly restrict my personal freedom. But that might be a good thing, especially if Akatsuki might seek to reclaim me. They seemed to be more of a move-in-the-shadows operation, surely they wouldn't go toe-to-toe with the Mizukage.

"That is settled then," his tone brooked no argument. "We will need to make another assessment off your abilities. Though seeing that you were a Seven Swordsman candidate I don't think you will disappoint me."

He stood up and snapped his fingers. Fuguki Suikazan entered the room. He moved with surprising grace given his massive size. I bowed low; it truly was an honor to meet one of the legendary Seven Swordsmen. He inclined his head respectfully. "I have heard great things about you from Kisame Hoshigaki. We will soon see how right…or wrong he is."

The Mizukage stood up. "Suikazan will see to your new training. It will be a bit more intense because I need you to be ready to accompany me to a summit meeting in the Land of Sound in a few short weeks."

I bowed to the Mizukage's retreating figure. "Yes Mizukaga-sama, I will be."

"I will be the judge of that," scoffed Suikazan-san. "I would have you know that several people have applied for this position. Only one of them survived…and he is recovering in a mental institution."

I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or if he was just trying to scare me. But I gave him my most confident smile and cracked my knuckles. "Bring it on."


	11. Chapter 11: The Effects of the Curse

Suikazan-sensei had not been entirely wrong. I left the training ground limping. He even had the nerve to laugh at me, what a jerk. It was getting dark but I knew the way by heart. About halfway home I tripped and fell flat on my face. I didn't have the energy to pick myself up. I couldn't help but laugh at myself, what was becoming of me? I was beginning to grow soft.

A strong pair of hands gently picked me up. I couldn't see him or her clearly; this particular street wasn't very well lit. "Be careful now," the stranger said in a deep and yet strangely familiar voice. "The worst is yet to come."

"I'll be fine; I just lost my footing is all." I assured him. "But thanks all the same."

"Remember what I said," the stranger urged.

I hurried away, thoroughly puzzled over this stranger's cryptic warning. Who was he anyway? Probably one of those paranoid freaks who think the world is about to end any day. I returned to Hoshigaki-senpai's without further mishap. He was in the middle of dinner, but had set aside some food for me as well.

"Look what the cat dragged in," he smirked. "What did you do? Fall in a mud puddle?"

He was right, I looked filthy. That is what I get for falling down when dripping with sweat. "Nope, just good ole dirt."

"Any special reason?"

"Once I think of a creative or witty comeback, I'll get back to you." I took a seat and started eating.

"On a more serious note, what happened today? The fact that you returned must mean good news."

"I'm not sure yet. The Mizukage said I am innocent of the chargers, but now he wants me to be a part of his security force."

Hoshigaki-senpai dropped his chopsticks in surprise. "Are you serious? Did you accept?"

"Who says no to the Mizukage?"

He looked more than a little worried. "That is very dangerous work, more dangerous than anything else you've done so far."

"Its not going to be just me, there will be others. I'm sure the danger will be evenly split between us all." I laughed. "What's wrong with you anyway? You're becoming a bit of a mother hen, its starting to get on my nerves."

He looked a little offended. "Well someone has to worry about you, especially since you never take the trouble to do it yourself."

He bowed his head and slowly ate, as if his mind was on other things. The silence was beginning to get uncomfortable so I changed the subject. "How well do you know Fuguki Suikazan?"

"He's my superior. Why?"

"The Mizukage appointed him to oversee my training."

He laughed as if he could just imagine how it went. "How did day one go?"

"He was really tough, but he is nothing compared to Itachi. I don't think anyone is as-" I stopped short, cut off by his murderous glare. "What?"

He stood up, fists clenched. "Who is this Itachi you keep talking about? What really happened that day you never showed up? Was it his fault?"

I heaved a heavy sigh. I knew that eventually he would ask, but I wasn't sure that I was ready to talk about it yet. I was afraid that if I did, it would make it all too real and they would suddenly show up. Perhaps what I feared most was meeting the stranger in the orange mask again. I couldn't help but shudder. I doubt I would meet anyone scarier than him.

"Suko?" He interrupted my thoughts, his temper defusing a bit.

Perhaps we could take this one day at a time. I didn't need to tell him everything tonight right? "Itachi wasn't responsible for my disappearance. That was all because of Zabuza, he was just sore over nearly losing his newfound position to me."

He looked ready to explode but I waved him down. "Settle down you blockhead, I've already taken care of him so there is no need for vengeance. And as for Itachi, he…" I had to think about it for a moment. I had never thought to define our relationship, he was just always there. "I guess I would call him a comrade."

His face relaxed slightly. "I guess he isn't anyone to worry about then."

"I'm not so sure about that," I wavered. Itachi had seemed nice enough, but he was also a murderer who slaughtered his village. I have killed before; it's often part of the job. But I have never killed people I knew personally. I tried to pull the ring off again and it pinched my finger tightly and tingled. The curse was still active. I had the sinking feeling that that stranger may turn out to be right. Maybe the worst was yet to come. Would I be prepared?

Hoshigaki-senpai rested a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and hurried away from the table. I didn't want him to see me acting so weak. A shinobi fears nothing. Fear is surrendering to more basic human instincts. It gives your enemy more control. My hands trembled as I stepped out onto the back porch. I gripped the railing and looked up at the sky. The view was a beautiful one. The lights of the city below a blending into a soft haze, nothing compared to the clarity of the stars. But tonight I found no comfort in the familiar scenery. Instead I felt like I was being watched from all angles, like a cornered animal. But at least the animal could see its attackers. I couldn't stop trembling, and I knew it had nothing to do with the chilly night air or aching muscles. I am sure to lose my mind if I think much more about it. It's not like worrying about it was going to fix anything either.

"Why do you always insist on doing things on your own?" Hoshigaki-senpai asked softly. He leaned against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. "Even shinobi work in teams to share the burden. How have you failed to learn that?"

I turned my gaze back to the city. "It also provides the opportunity to be betrayed. I can't tell you how many of my clients had once been friends."

He shrugged. "So there are some jerks out there and you're changing the subject again."

I bristled, why couldn't he just leave it be. "Why do you want to know what happened anyway, its not like it's your business."

"It is my business when it concerns you," he said firmly. "And I'm not letting you back inside until you spill."

I shrugged. "It's not that cold out here, I could get quite cozy."

He joined me by the railing and rested his elbows on it. He looked down while he spoke. "You're scared Ritsuko. It's not an emotion you show often. You can hide behind humor and false bravado but it's very obvious that you're terrified about something or someone."

"All right." I conceded. "But this is the only time I want to talk about it ok? I would just as soon leave this behind me."

He nodded solemnly. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. "Like I said before, Zabuza ambushed me…" I cleared my throat for it was beginning to feel dry. "He wanted to…punish me…" I cleared it again. "So he turned…me…over to-"

I was seized by a violent cough. He thumped me on the back, but I kept coughing. My throat started burning and my eyes began watering. It felt like a clamp had tightened around my throat. I was gasping for air, but couldn't feel any getting in. I felt really light-headed and Hoshigaki-senpai rushed me back inside. He helped me sit on the couch and hurried to get a glass of water. Now my ears were ringing and my blurred vision was making my head ache. The pain was getting worse and I dug my fingers into the fabric. Only then did I notice that the ring was throbbing. Was this all a part of the curse? _I won't talk about it again_ I mouthed silently, hoping the pain would go away. Sure enough, the vice grip on my throat released, my ears stopped ringing and my head cleared. I took in great gulps of air. I was startled by the sound of breaking glass. Hoshigaki-senpai stared at me, oblivious of the shards of glass, water, and ice littered about his feet.

"What are you staring at?" I asked, feeling a little self-conscious. "I'm feeling much better."

Speechless, he pointed at the mirror on the wall behind me. I turned around to look and I finally saw what he did. I was right to feel like I had been choked. There was a large red hand print on my neck.


	12. Chapter 12: The Land of Sound

After that one incident, Hoshigaki-senpai never tried to pry again. It was obvious that he was still worried about it and I never ceased to be irritated by it. What was wrong with him? It's not as if he had to carry the burden of this curse. And it didn't bother me unless I tried to talk about my experience with Akatsuki, and I never tried to again. Sure we were good friends, but this behavior seemed more parental. I wasn't looking for parental guidance; I just wanted someone who would pretend that my problem wasn't one. I knew that ignoring it wouldn't deny its reality, but I hated being reminded of it. So despite his protests, I accepted the Mizukage's offer to move into the sleeping quarters of the training grounds. I also rejected any attempt to remain in contact with Hoshigaki-senpai. I wasn't trying to be cruel, but I needed a fresh start and to focus on a new purpose. I was going to break this curse somehow and someday. I wasn't sure how, but I was going to become stronger than ever before so that I would be ready when the opportunity came.

So for the next few weeks, I exercised to build up endurance, spared against comrades, and ran through the obstacle courses. The stronger I became, the more dangerous the obstacles and exercises. Not all of my comrades were up to the increasing challenges which later resulted in their deaths. It was a pity to see such talent wasted. Suikazan-sensei took complete credit for my success, and gave Hoshigaki-senpai many rewards for his wise recommendation. I was pleased to hear that much, I did wish him well.

At last the day came for the Mizukage's trip to the Land of Sound. I was deemed ready and was included in the four shinobi selected to accompany him. To my surprise, Hoshigaki-senpai was coming as well to accompany Suikazan-sensei. We were often in each others company but he deliberately ignored me. It was especially hard on the small boat we traveled on for the first part of our journey. I suppose I deserved his scorn, why couldn't things go back to how they had been before?

Now that I was feeling so much better about things, I thought that I should at least try to fix things. I knocked on his door and he opened it a crack. He looked surprised, but stepped back to let me through, quickly locking it behind me. He gestured for me to sit down. "Are you sure you have permission to be here?"

"We work in teams of two, it's not my shift yet," I assured him.

"I see."

The silence was beginning to get uncomfortable and I wasn't sure what I should say to ease it. His stance began to relax and he mercifully spoke first. "I haven't been ignoring you because I'm upset with you, if that's what you're thinking. It is never a good idea to be chummy on missions because feelings can comprise your efforts. I thought even you would understand that."

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid that I haven't worked on a team in a long time."

"You always preferred to do things on your own. That mentality will come in handy on this type of assignment. You will need to protect the Mizukage even if it costs the lives of his other protectors…your teammates."

I nodded. "I know that. I was hoping to…uh…try to clear the air…so to speak…about us and why…er…I left."

He smirked. "So eloquently put."

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Oh shut up, you know what I mean!"

He lay down on his cot and stretched out. "Back-tracking now huh? So unlike you. This is truly extraordinary."

"Do you want the stupid apology or not?" I growled, my face turning red. I was beginning to wonder if I should even bother with it if he was just going to make fun of me.

"As much as I would love to hear it, I have one to give as well."

My ears perked up. I can't remember him ever apologizing, this should be good.

"I won't apologize for caring about you," his voice softened. "That is my duty as your Senpai…and as your friend. But I am sorry that I drove you away. I was only trying to help and…well…I," he looked away, running a nervous hand through his hair. "I just felt…powerless." He whispered the last word, like he hated to admit his weakness.

Without thinking, I reached out to steady his hand. He looked back into my eyes, now just inches from his. "All I wanted to do was protect you. To help somehow, but this," he faltered. "I can't fight something I can't see."

I shook my head. "I don't need you to fight for me. You taught me well Senpai. I just need you to have faith in me."

He gratefully squeezed my hand and reached out with his other to tuck some hair behind my ear and his hand lingered on my cheek. What was he doing? Whatever it was, I rather liked it.

"What were you going to apologize for?" He asked.

"I am sorry that I left."

He wore a small smile and gently stroked my cheek. "So am I. And I do have faith in you, but perhaps I don't show it so well."

I shook my head, "I should have known. I can be pretty pig-headed sometimes."

He chuckled. "Your words not mine."

I playfully pushed him back onto his cot and stood up. "No need to rub it in. But once we're done with this mission, I'd like to stay with you again."

He nodded. "I look forward to it. And watch yourself on this mission. Relations within the Land of Sound are pretty rough. It often happens with new countries. Until power is established, everyone is out to be number one."

"I know, but you promised not to worry about me anymore." I opened the door to step out.

"I made no such promise," he protested.

"Perhaps not, but you should have." I called over my shoulder as I left.

We never spoke again for the rest of the voyage but it was ok. Knowing that the loose ends were now tied, I could finally focus on my assignment. I had never been to the Land of Sound but I had learned a lot about it from my other jobs. They were just forming a shinobi village of their own. I assumed the Mizukage wanted to assure their leader that we posed no threat and to establish peaceful connections. Really it didn't matter why we were going; it just felt great to travel again. I felt a little less enthusiastic when we traveled on foot through Amegakure. The rain was constant and mud threatened to pull off my boots with every step. The Mizukage and the higher ups traveled in metal carriages to stay dry. It was also a part of our job to make the road more accessible. The higher-ups complained bitterly at every delay, cursing our inefficiency even if we were powerless to fix the problem. Tempers were already pretty strained, but we kept our mouths shut even tighter after a comrade had snottily suggested they help push too if they were in such a hurry. He was killed on the spot and left behind without a backward glance.

Thankfully the weather was much clearer in the Land of Sound. I was tempted to drink in the sights and sounds, but kept my focus on the Mizukage. While I wasn't sure about where my loyalty was, I knew the importance of this assignment. I had to guard him with my life for it would be forfeited otherwise.

Once we reached the shinobi village, the two groups parted ways. The Cypher Division had business elsewhere. I didn't look back, but I mentally wished Hoshigaki-senpai good luck. The rest followed the Mizukage to his rendezvous with the village leader Orochimaru. The Mizukage asked for me and another comrade to accompany him inside while the other two guarded outside.

Quite unexpectedly Orochimaru insisted that we guards should sit down and personally helped us to our seats. When he took my hand to escort me, his thumb pushed back my fingerless glove so that the Akatsuki ring was clearly visible. "What a pretty little trinket," he remarked simply enough, but it was obvious from his earnest gaze that he knew it was much more than that. Once he turned his attention back to the Mizukage, I discreetly pulled my glove back into place. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up on end. Something was not right here and I hope that I have not compromised the mission because of this slip up.

The meeting was a long one, but I sat still and kept my focus on the task at hand. I let the surrounding sounds drown out what the two leaders were discussing. Politics is not my business or my concern. At the end, they shook hands and we followed the Mizukage out of the room. The rest of the afternoon was uneventful as he rested for the rest of the day.

That night he was feeling restless and asked that I attend him as he wandered the halls. This change in protocol was uncommon. Before he always asked for at least two.

After we had walked for some time he glanced over his shoulder. "Ryoku-san, are you acquainted with Orochimaru?"

"No, Mizukage-sama. I have never met him before today."

He frowned thoughtfully. "I see. Then I wonder why he asked me to turn you over to his services."

A chill ran up my spine but I said nothing. If the Mizukage wanted to trade me, I would have no say in the matter.

"But it is of no matter; you are still valuable to me."

I let go of the breath that I was holding. The Mizukage had nothing left to say so I remained quiet.


	13. Chapter 13: Ambushed

I was no longer allowed to accompany the Mizukage in further meetings. It was probably his subtle attempt to keep me away from Orochimaru. That wouldn't have bothered me so much except that I was expected to stay with one of my teammates at all times. That seemed a little unnecessary; it wasn't like I wanted to leave. As I thought more about it, perhaps it was more likely that the Mizukage was trying to keep me from falling into his hands. It was a likely theory, but I had a hard time imagining Orochimaru attempting so drastic an action against one of the Mizukage's personal guard.

Determined not to be stifled, I continued doing what I always did in my spare time: train and practice. I was well aware that I was the only one of my comrades who worked as hard and as long as I did. I ignored all the sighs, groans, and eye rolls as they sat in the corner, determined to have no part in it. They would just have to deal with it. I wasn't going to go soft just because they had to be there. I did make sure to just cover the basics. I didn't want to practice any of my specialty jutsus in front of prying eyes. We may be a team, but that doesn't mean you trust anyone.

Training not only keeps me agile, it helps me to sort out my thoughts. I couldn't help but worry about Hoshigaki-Sempai. It seemed such a silly thing to do. I had accused him of having no faith in me and yet here I was doing the same thing. The only down-side to thinking is when you cover deeper feelings, ones I would rather not acknowledge. I had to admit to myself that I wasn't worried about him. I really missed him. He had always been my one tie to Kirigakure. I guess that was why I always returned. But somehow this felt more pressing. He was always on the back of my mind now. I thought back to our last hug where he whispered, "I thought I was going to lose you for good this time." I had felt the same way too. Perhaps that was it, it was a matter of not wanting to let go either. But I knew that I was going to have to one day. Senpai was young; he would either find a new student or settle down and have a family. Either way, there would be no room for me in his life at that point. Then I would be truly alone. That realization startled and angered me so much that I stumbled and got my lip split by one of the spinning blades. I over-reacted and slammed the training device to the ground, shattering it. The rest of the training machines powered down and I stood there, my breath ragged and my aching arms hanging by my sides. I could see my reflection scattered among the metal shards. It felt like a reflection of my future, doomed to never be in one place. I hadn't minded it so much before, but Hoshigaki-senpai was my center. What would I be without him?

"Is everything ok, Ryoku-san?"

My teammate's voice roused me from my bitter thoughts. I wiped the blood from my lip with my glove. "Yes, everything is fine. I'll turn in now for the night unless I am needed."

I turned on my heel and hurried back to my quarters. It was now one of the few places that I can truly be alone. I felt a heavy pressure on my chest as I held back my tears. I curled up in my bed and buried under the covers. What was I going to do? I could break ties now or wait until I have to. I knew that the first choice was the right one, but my heart ached. I had just made peace with him, I couldn't now pull this. He was my weakness, and one I didn't mind having. I don't have to leave all at once, but it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to slowly let go. I was an idiot to think that this could last forever. I heard a knock at my door, but didn't answer; hoping to be left in peace. The door opened and I didn't move.

"Pardon me Ryoku-san."

This was a new voice. I poked my head out to see a tall, thin man with long white hair pulled back. He wore a nice small as he adjusted his glasses. "Please forgive the intrusion, but I heard that you got injured. I am Kabuto Yakushi, a medical nin."

"Don't waste your supplies; it's only a split lip."

"Even the smallest injury can lead to infection," he gently chided. "Let me have a look at it."

I reluctantly sat up and he held my chin up and bent down to examine my lip more closely. He seemed friendly enough, but there was a steely gaze in his dark eyes that set my nerves tingling. He let go and turned to his medical kit. He deftly mixed up some salve and dumped some powers into a glass of water. He slathered the salve on my lip and turned to leave the glass on my desk.

"Let those contents settle first. It should only take a minute longer," he said gesturing towards the glass on my nightstand as he gathered up his supplies and turned to leave. "Don't hesitate to let me know if you require anymore help."

I thanked him and he left without a backwards glance. I reached out a hand towards the glass, using my water tracking jutsu; more out of habit than legitimate suspicion. To my surprise, I found a lot of things mixed into the drink than I would have suspected. Not poison, at least not one of the common ones. I could hardly boast that I knew about them all. But strange ingredients that seemed out of place with healing practices. It seemed a bit extravagant to have so many ingredients for something as small as a split lip remedy. Not willing to risk it, I threw it away. I quickly washed the salve off and dressed the wound myself with my own medical kit. I turned back to bed, trembling slightly. Something was wrong here and I would have to be more careful.

Despite the weird encounter with Yakushi-san, nothing else happened out of the ordinary. The rest of our visit passed uneventfully, with a small banquet prepared for our last night. I stood by the Mizukage's side and watched on as the others ate and gave friendly toasts. My teammate and I were no permitted to sit and dine, but we stood like silent sentinels. Orochimaru was politeness himself, but I could occasionally feel his eye on me. I never made eye contact to determine his intent. While I focused on my surroundings, I couldn't help but cheer up at the thought of rendezvousing with the Cypher Division tomorrow. I knew I was probably setting myself up for disappointment, but I couldn't help myself. I was excited to see Hoshigaki-senpai again.

The next morning, I helped with the preparations and security measures before our departure. We were soon on our way, two of us trailing behind the carriage and two in front. I was unfortunately stuck with the most talkative teammate. She yammered on and on about how much fun this trip had been. As if we had been on vacation instead of a vital mission to protect our highest leaders. I let my surroundings drown her out; I doubt she hardly noticed my inattentiveness. She rarely left room for reply. The Land of Sound had many musical birds; I had often found them annoying when trying to sleep at night. It was very strange now that it should be so quiet. Someone or something must be nearby, something that was out of place in nature. But whether that something was an assassin, innocent civilian, or a predatory beast was uncertain.

One of the branches overhead shook slightly. It was heavy enough that I knew no animal could move it. Someone was getting into position. I unlatched Chikara from my back and leapt to the top of the carriage, just as a shinobi dropped down from his branch. I struck him down before he could land on the carriage's roof. The startled driver stopped the carriage altogether. What a stupid move! We were now a sitting target as more shinobi rushed from the bushes and trees. They wore no official Sound headbands, and their clothes were shabby and worn. Most likely they were some local rebellion hoping to get some ransoms. They were not very skilled, but their numbers were quickly out-matching us. I remained on the rooftop with my teammates surrounding the carriage. I held my ground quite well until the panicking leaders started jostling around inside. I fell down and landed right in front of the enemy.

Amazingly, they surged past me, barely acknowledging me. I may not have been their main target, but I was certainly a threat. I climbed to my feet, ready to jump back into the fray. I felt a sharp tug pull me backward and I fell back down. I looked around; there was no one behind me. I went to stand up again and I felt something wrap around my ankle and tug backward. There was nothing there. My skin crawled. Was this part of the curse? My ring throbbed slightly, nothing like the pain of last time. I kept trying to move forward, but the persistent tug kept driving me to the ground.

"Why do you bother to resist Ryoku-chan?" a smooth voice mocked me. Orochimaru stepped out from behind a tree. With all the commotion happening a few yards away, I doubt anyone could hear him. Was he behind this attack? His flattering words just a lie? Probably, but what did it have to do with me?

It was then that I noticed a familiar ring on his hand and I grew pale. "You're with Akatsuki."

"I was once," he admitted. "But I still take an eager interest in their affairs. Especially when I heard all about their new Chakra Sensor." He took a step forward and chuckled. "I am looking for one as well, and to be accepted into Akatsuki is no small feat. I am sure you are very talented indeed."

I felt the tugging sensation around my waist and I struggled against it. I was making small progress forward. He frowned at me. "Why isn't the potion or salve working? It's not as strong as the actual curse, but should be enough to overpower you."

So this was part of the salve too? It's a good thing that I cleaned it off when I did. My muscles ached with the effort to resist, but I was making better progress. I gripped my blade and flicked my wrist. Electricity surged through Chikara, making her glow. Orochimaru stepped back, looking unsure of himself.

I struck the ground between us, catapulting us apart and I flew back towards the carriage. I didn't know where he had gone, but I could no longer feel the tugging sensation so I assumed he was no longer a threat. I still had some power left in my blade, and I could tell from the rebels hesitant looks that they had never seen such a weapon. I never killed unless ordered; it seemed like a waste to kill senselessly. All I needed to do was scare them into leaving us alone. I slashed at the ground back and forth, shock waves blowing them backwards into the air. The majority of them hit the ground running once they landed, but a few pressed on. My teammates' morale grew and they charged in for another strike. After making sure the leaders were unharmed and inside the carriage, I pushed aside the shaking driver and took the reins myself, finally moving forward. My teammates were left behind, but their safety mattered less than the Mizukages'.

Once the danger was left far behind, the driver willingly took control and I hung back to my earlier position. We didn't stop or look back once until nightfall. Two of the other personal guards returned, with news of the 3rd's death. It hardly surprised me that it was the talkative one, she could never really focus. The other two seemed pretty upset with me that I had left them behind to "clean up the mess."

The Mizukage stepped out of the carriage and silenced them. "She was the only one among you with a clear head. We should have kept moving, and not wasted time engaging them." He glared at them, his tone severe. "This was meant to be a peaceful mission. You may have just undone everything I set out here to do."

They threw themselves at his feet and begged for forgiveness. "Only time will tell," he said firmly. "Just remember that you can be easily replaced."

He turned on his heel to join the other leaders. He paused to rest a hand on my shoulder. "Well done Ritsuko, well done."


	14. Chapter 14: First Name Basis

The trip back was as boring as the trip there. As nice as it was to have Hoshigaki-senpai around, I would just as soon he wasn't. It almost seemed like torture not being able to talk to him. But at the same time, I was worried about what the future held. How long could I just hang around his place? This new job as the Mizukage's personal guard could really pave the way for my future.

I was thinking about this when I was walking down to my quarters one night. Then my arm was abruptly grabbed and I was yanked backward into one of the rooms. All I could see was a flash of blue as I was pulled into a giant bear hug.

"I just heard about your rescue of the Mizukage!" Hoshigaki-senpai laughed. "I knew you were my best student, but I never thought you'd do something this great!"

"So much for having faith in me!" I laughed as I wiggled my arms out and wrapped them around his waist.

His grip relaxed, but he still held me close. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his steady, rhythmic heartbeat. I felt so safe in his arms, my heart dropped again just remembering how all this would end soon. Would I be strong enough to not look back?

"You know what this means right?" He asked softly. "You are now equal to the teacher."

I was crushed. It was time to part ways already? I instinctively clung tighter. I just got him back, why did I have to leave now? All of my future plans seemed bleak and meaningless now. The moment of truth had come and I didn't want to leave. Without thinking, I whispered, "Please don't send me away."

He pulled back in surprise. "Send you away? Why would I do that?"

Why, oh why did I say that aloud? Now he'd think I was some sniveling brat. "Because now its time for you to take on a new student, right?"

He smirked and tousled my amethyst hair. "You needn't worry about that. This new position makes me too busy for that kind of work. And besides," he sat down on his bed and gestured for me to come closer. "I'd never send you away, don't you know that?"

"I'm not an idiot Senpai, you're going to want…to do things…and I…well," I hated how much I was stumbling. Why was it so difficult to talk candidly? I used to be able to tell him everything. I felt like I was sharing a very vulnerable part of myself and I was scared he would reject it. I took a steadying breath. "I c-can't always be there."

"And why not?" He countered gently.

"You're going to want to have a family some day right?" I pressed. "I can't be a part of that."

He reached out for my hand and pulled me onto his lap. I resisted the urge to rest my head on his shoulder, like I used to do when I was a kid. It wouldn't do to appear juvenile right now. I couldn't read his tender gaze. He had never looked at me like this before. He stroked my cheek and I leaned into his hand. "Now you listen to me. I will _never_ send you away. Ever. Now if you're wanting to leave-"

I shook my head, words failing me.

He lifted my chin up so I could look into his eyes. "Then what are you worried about? If neither of us wants to part, than who says we should?"

"Your future wife, I'm sure."

He chuckled. "Why this sudden interest in my future? I do want to have a family someday, but I consider you a part of it. If the future wife doesn't like you, than neither will I. Does that arrangement work for you?"

I gently slapped his shoulder. "There's no need to make fun of me. I just think it's stupid to think it'll always be the two of us. I can't be number two in your life."

He leaned in to whisper into my ear. "Then why not be number one?"

I felt his lips brush against my cheek. Impulsively I turned to meet them, the touch was electrifying. I can see now why people make a big deal about kisses. I quickly turned away, feeling terribly self-conscious and turning bright red. What had I just done?

He turned my head back to face him. He was absolutely shocked. "Did…did you just…?"

I bowed my head in shame. _Please tell me I didn't just ruin everything. _"I don't know what came over me."

To my surprise he laughed. "Any chance of it happening again?"

He rested his hand on my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. This time I didn't turn away. I had never felt this way before, but I knew that I didn't want it to end. When it finally did, he laughed. "If I had known you'd react this way, I would have kissed you sooner!"

I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

He looked surprised for a second, and then wore a small smile as he tucked my hair behind my ear. "You mean you never knew?"

I think I was beginning to, but I still wanted to hear him say it.

"I love you Ritsuko," he said softly. "I have for some time now."

I blushed once again. So all that mother hen behavior wasn't because he was trying to be a father-figure. He was acting out of love. I rested my head on his shoulder now, trying to process all of this. How could I not have seen it before? And how did I feel about this? I must like him too if I kissed him back. Heck, I was the one who started it! As happy as I felt, part of me was scared too. What does one do when they're in love, other than act like a sappy idiot? I suddenly remembered something else. I straightened up and started laughing.

"What's so funny? I'm being completely serious." He growled softly.

"Oh I'm not laughing about that," I assured him. "I was just thinking of how my family turned out to be right. You really are a dirty old man taking advantage of me."

He laughed too. "I had almost forgotten about that." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "They sure were angry when I took you in for training, weren't they? Though in my defense, you came on to me first."

"Don't pin this all on me," I teased back. "You could have pushed me away."

"And pass up an opportunity like this?" He squeezed me a little tighter. "And besides, you're no longer my student so the situation is different."

"And what is the situation now?" I cautiously ventured.

He looked me in the eye. "We are adults and equal shinobi of Kirigakure. Which reminds me, I think its time you stopped calling me Senpai."

That would feel weird, but I wanted to respect his wishes. "And call you Hoshigaki-san instead?"

He pulled a face. "No, that's still too formal. We're on more of a first name basis, don't you agree?"

I nodded with a smile. "Yes Kisame."

"It sounds better than I imagined it would," he nuzzled against my neck. He continued to hold me and we rested into a comfortable silence. At long last, the silence had to be broken. "I hadn't meant to keep you so long. I'm sure you'll be missed by now."

"And you wouldn't be?" I countered gently.

"I have lots of teammates to spread the work out. I'm sure your duties will be more so to compensate for your comrade's death."

Sure enough, there were footsteps outside and voices calling out my name. He helped me up and led me to the door. "I'm sure this goes without saying, but it's not a good idea to tell anyone about this until we get home."

"Tell them what exactly?" I teased. "That my old Senpai was putting the moves on me?"

He shook his head with a laugh. "Now that _does_ make me sound like a dirty old man!" He reached out to hug me again and gently kissed my forehead. "I was thinking more along the lines of us coming out as a couple."

I hugged him back. "I like the sound of that."


	15. Chapter 15: Blunt Propositions

We kept things low key between us, but I was always afraid that we'd give ourselves away. Once we got home, the Mizukage promoted me to his personal guard so I wasn't able to move back in with Kisame. While I was kept pretty busy with my new responsibilities, I went over as much as I could. He was nearly as busy as me, and so it felt like we were more apart than together. This went on for nearly a year. I tried my best to not complain about it. I didn't want to waste the few moments we had together with contention. The worse part was not knowing how long he'd be gone for. I couldn't ask the Mizukage something like that without drawing attention to us. On this particular mission he had already been gone for 2 months. It was nearly my 17th birthday, would he miss it entirely?

I could hardly believe it one morning when I woke up to see him sitting by the door. He reclined back with legs causally crossed and arms folded.

I bolted upright. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "I've been here for hours. I just hope you guard the Mizukage better than you do yourself."

I flew into his arms and he twirled me around, we both laughed like fools.

"Happy Birthday Suko," he whispered in my ear.

I turned his chin so I could give him a kiss. Oh how I had missed those! "When did you get back? How long will you be here for?"

He hesitated. "Well…I'm not really sure. But it'll be for a while."

I gently pushed him aside so I could grab my clothes. "I really hate to cut this short but I have to be going soon. The Mizukage will be expecting me."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "Stop over tonight ok? We'll have a little party, just the two of us."

"Sure thing, see you then." I tried to pull away but he held on tight and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is," he said quietly. "I've barely seen you all year, and here you are a gorgeous young woman."

"And what I was a year ago?" I teased. "I was hardly a child then."

He chuckled. "True, but you know what I mean." He let go of me, crossed to the window and rested against the window pane. His eyes gazed out over the awakening city. "It kills me to leave you behind. I worry about your safety, and hope you're still in the condition I left you in."

My hand went instinctively to left side. It tingled slightly under the bandage. So he had heard my accident in the Land of Fire. It had been so embarrassing; I could never bring myself to tell him about it. "It was just a scratch."

He raised a quizzical eyebrow. "That took surgery to remove the shrapnel, plastic surgery to replace the previous skin that had been blown away, and five months of bed rest to recover from?"

I fidgeted. "Your job is just as dangerous as mine. What are you getting at anyways? If you've got something to say, say it."

"You want me to be blunt? Fine. I want to marry you."

I stared at him, my eyes as wide as saucers. "You want to what?"

He walked past me, grabbed my hand, and led me to my bed. He sat down and held both of my hands in his. "I don't want to be apart anymore. I want you with me always. So what do you say?"

I was still in a little shock. "Perhaps this is a little too blunt."

He smiled. "Agreed, but you asked for it. So what do you say?"

I bent down and gave him a long kiss. I pulled back and said, "You know what they say, actions speak louder than words."

"Even better than a 'yes'," he agreed. "But now that brings up a sensitive subject."

"How many kids you want to have?" I teased.

"Whether I should ask your family's permission or not," he said somberly.

What a killjoy. But he was right, it was the social norm. "I doubt it. I haven't heard a thing from them since I renounced the inheritance. We can probably just fill out the marriage license without their consent. I hear that the lower lords barely look at those forms anyway, just check 'permission granted' and move on to the next. It shouldn't be a problem."

He frowned slightly. "That may be so, but I don't want to cross your family either."

I turned away to gather up my things again. "I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to see me have a new last name. Then they can finally and truthfully say I'm not related."

He stood up. "Then I'll fill it out straightaway." He kissed my cheek as he headed towards the door. "Don't forget about tonight."

"See you then," I called after him. I quickly changed because I knew that I was going to be late.

Mizukage Yagura was alone when I reported for duty. That was a strange occurrence, he was rarely alone. He was looking over some papers at his desk and consulting some maps. Without looking up, he beckoned for me to come forward. "And how are you feeling this morning Ryoku-san?"

I knew he was asking about my injury and not after my personal feelings. "Much better Mizukage-sama. I am ready to take my place in the ranks once again."

He leafed through an atlas, peering through a magnifying glass. "I will be the judge of that."

I bowed, my cheeks burning with shame. "Of course Mizukage-sama."

"Granted Suikazan-san agrees with your assessment as well," he conceded as he closed the book and finally looked at me. "But I do not."

I fought to keep my face emotionless. What does this mean?

"Your incident in the Land of Fire has slowed you down considerably and I need my guards fully capable at a moment's notice. So until you are fully recovered, I have no further use for you." He held his arms behind his back as he walked past me. He paused at the door. "Understand that you are on temporary leave. I will send for you again when you are needed."

I bowed. "Yes, thank you Mizukage-sama."

I went back to pack up my things. I couldn't help but be excited. Finally some personal freedom! I can do whatever I want and when I want to! Now I won't have to wait until tonight to see Kisame, we can spend the whole day together. I left without a backwards glance, determined to enjoy myself. My feet were so light that I was fairly skipping down the street. I was so oblivious to my surroundings that I didn't notice the royal entourage coming until it was too late. As usual, I tried to fade into the crowds. I didn't like to be seen as connected to my family, and neither did they. It was the only thing we could agree on. To my surprise, the carriage slowed, a rough hand grabbed a hold of my shoulder and I was pulled inside. The personal guard who pulled me in now turned his attention elsewhere, trying to discreetly wipe his hand. What snobbery, even the royal guard thought he was better than me.

Sitting across from me was a stunning woman who looked like a perfect version of me. She was obviously older, but her amethyst hair nearly sparkled in its intricate braids and weaves. My short and spiky hair looked pathetic in comparison. Her powdered face had no blemish and her clothes immaculate.

Her eyes held an icy glare that commanded respect. "I warned you, didn't I daughter? I told you no good would come from this."

I jolted. This was my mother? I haven't seen her in so long I had forgotten what she looked like. But that would explain why the resemblance was so strong. And judging by her appearance, she was much better off now. She wore the crest of the Damiyō on her shoulder. Perhaps she was under my Uncle's protection now. All the same, I couldn't help but scowl. She sure had a lot of nerve. I haven't seen her since I was five and now she thinks she can tell me what to do? "What are you talking about?"

She flung a crumbled piece of paper at me. I unfolded it. It was the marriage license Kisame had filled out.

"I suppose this means that I don't have your blessing." I asked dryly.

She sucked in her breath and went even paler, if it were possible. "You were complicit in this?"

"I hardly call two people in love as being complicit," I countered. "But yes, we are engaged."

She gave a little moan and rubbed her temples with her long and slender fingers. "How could you do this to your family?"

I folded my arms and leaned back against the cushions. "I haven't been a part of this family for over ten years. I hardly need your approval in personal matters."

"Someone of your standing deserves a superior suitor. Can't you see that he only seeks your hand in order to elevate his own social standing?"

I shook my head. "I have no standing. I turned down my inheritance remember? What more is there to object to?"

"Your uncle seeks to establish you as our heir."

"No meant no." It was then that I realized she said "our." I also noticed a wedding ring and that her stomach was enlarged. She was expecting?

She reached out to rest her hand on mine in what I'm sure she meant to be a tender gesture. But her cold hands reflected her insincerity. "Your uncle is now the Damiyō of the Land of Water. His will is all and dictates that you are to-"

"He cannot force me to do anything, and neither can you." I stared her down with a glare of my own. "I love Kisame and we will be together with or without your permission. Married or not."

She gasped. "You wouldn't…"

"Live together unmarried? Yes, yes I would." I couldn't help but smirk. "Just imagine the added shame that would bring to the family name. Then there would be illegitimate children as well. I guess it's what bastards do after all."

Her face turned a gorgeous shade of red. How can someone blush so beautifully?

"I don't care about your blessing, but I do want that license certified. So why don't we make a deal? Accept my formal resignation and claim the unborn child in my place," I gestured to her stomach. "Just let me marry who I wish and I will ask for nothing more from the family."

She sat still, blinking as if she still couldn't understand. "You mean to say that he is worth giving up everything for?"

I shook my head. "I'm not giving up a thing. He _is_ my everything."

For the first time, her eyes softened and she wore a small smile. "Then you have our blessing." She gestured to the guard who knocked on the roof of the carriage to signal the driver to stop.

I nodded my head in thanks and turned to open the door when she stopped me. "I have always loved your uncle. But when his brother asked for my hand, I didn't have the courage to face my feelings." She lowered her eyes in shame. "I am sorry that you had to pay the price for my stubborn pride." She squared her shoulders and made eye contact again. "And while I still do not approve of Hoshigaki-san, I do not want you to make the same mistakes I did. Just know that when this marriage fails, that we have someone better in mind for you."

That fell flat fast. Here we were having the only heart-to-heart moment we've ever shared and she just had to ruin it. But what did it matter as long as Kisame and I could be together? At least now we would have the chance to prove them wrong.


	16. Chapter 16: Midnight Confessions

"I have some news that might interest you," Kisame said later after dinner.

"If it's anything to do about the marriage license, there's nothing to worry about."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did something go wrong?"

I laughed as I snuggled against him on the couch. "You mean you didn't know? It got rejected."

He jumped to his feet. "It what?"

I waved him down and pulled him back down beside me. "Relax; it's all been taken care of."

He frowned. "What do you mean?

"I had a visit from the Queen Mother. And after tough negotiations we reached an agreement. Though I should warn you," I said as I rested my head on his shoulder. "She only said yes because she expects our marriage to fail."

"What cheek!" He growled.

"But it doesn't matter, does it?" I asked. "As long as we can be together."

He relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I suppose you're right. But that wasn't what I was going to tell you. Have you heard about Zabuza and that little kid who follows him around? They're both dead."

"Really? Wow, that must have been some battle." I may hate him, but I have to admit that he was very powerful.

He chuckled. "Not really, he was defeated by some genins from Konoha. Pretty lame huh?"

I laughed. "Very anti-climatic."

"Serves him right," he scoffed. "He was so full of himself anyways."

I laughed. We rested into a comfortable silence. I put my hand on his chest. He held it and gave it a brief squeeze.

"I love you Kisame," I whispered. "Did I ever tell you that?"

"No, you seem to have the unfortunate habit of not talking about your feelings."

I hesitated for a moment, not sure whether I should take offense to that or not.

"Why is that Suko?" He asked softly. "Why don't you let anyone in?"

It was a simple enough question, but I didn't quite know how to answer that. He was clearly waiting for an answer. My mouth went dry and my voice sounded a little hoarse. "I don't want to be abandoned again."

I surprised even myself. I had always thought I was indifferent to my family, even grateful to be out of there. But in a small way, it _did_ hurt to be abandoned. To be so cruelly spurned because…well…I wasn't good enough. Kisame didn't seem surprised at all. "Go on," he gently encouraged. "I'll listen."

I couldn't help but cry. I was touched by his presence. Throughout my apprenticeship he had always been willing to lend a listening ear. I think that made him the best teacher of all. He didn't just focus on the skills, but understood that training required the whole being in balance; the physical as well as the emotional. Why had I failed to realize that? My hand trembled in his grasp. "I wish that it didn't bother me that my family hates me. It was my mother's mistake, I couldn't help being born. Why couldn't they still love me in spite of it? Is there something unlikeable about me?" My thought turned towards Akatsuki and I chose my words a little more carefully. "I'm afraid that they'll come back for me. Those who took me away before. I can't help but feel that it's not over yet."

I squeezed his hand so tightly that I'm sure it was painful. The tears continued to flow. I must look like a complete fool, just bawling there in his arms. "I wish I could rise above these weak human feelings. I wish I was stronger."

"You are human Ritsuko. You can't avoid those natural feelings of pain and weakness. While it's a good idea to not let them overwhelm you, accepting and embracing them can relieve the burden they can carry. Even the strongest are weak sometimes."

I wiped the tears on his sleeve. "But what good does it do to talk about them? Its not like it changes things or makes me feel better." I hurried to the kitchen to splash water on my face. He must have followed me because I felt his presence nearby. I trembled with shame. I didn't want him to think I was weak, but I was. He was my weakness. "You must think me a complete fool."

"You're not a fool. A little stubborn perhaps, but not a fool."

I gripped the countertop, my back still to him, and I fought to hold back the tears again. Where were they all coming from anyway? This was supposed to be a birthday celebration, why did I have to go and spoil it?

"What is it that scares you the most?" He ventured quietly.

"I am afraid that you will leave in the end. That if you really got to know me, you'll leave like everyone else. I don't know what there is about me that you could possibly love. How can you love me when I don't love myself? I really think that you deserve someone better. I'll just hold you back and you deserve more than that. I would leave you if I had the strength, but I'm so selfish. I can't give you up."

I had said too much. My cheeks burned and I hurried towards the door. Running away was so childish, but I couldn't stay there. I needed to go and cool off before I made an even bigger fool out of myself. I had just opened the door when he grabbed me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me back. I hung my head, too ashamed look up. To my surprise, I felt water drip down my neck. I stiffened with surprise. Was…was he crying? He never cried. I couldn't move; his grip was so tight that I couldn't look and be sure.

"You're the one who deserves more," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I wish that you could see yourself the way that I do."

"And what is it that you see?" I asked curiously.

"A beautiful girl with a fiery spirit. You were always independent. I guess you had to be to survive. But I remember the day when I first realized that I loved you. I knew there would never be another girl like you, but I also knew that you wouldn't want to be kept. You were too free-spirited for something like that. I…I was too scared to tell you how I felt. I never thought you'd ever feel the same way about me. I was just your senpai and friend. But that night when you kissed me for the first time..."

He squeezed so hard that I could barely breathe, but I didn't move. I didn't want to ruin the moment again.

"You gave me hope for the first time. A hope that we really could be together after all. I…I am so grateful for that. So like I said before," he now turned me to face him. Tears were running down his cheeks. And he wasn't wiping them away. I admired that, how comfortable he was with his feelings. Still I wasn't too comfortable with him crying over me. I reached up to wipe them away when he stopped me. "Leave them be and listen will ya? I need you to understand this once and for all. I love you. Everything about you, inside and out. I know you better than anyone else, even you I daresay. I love your strengths and weaknesses. You don't need to change a thing. So what do I have to do to prove that I'll never leave you? Just trust in me alright?"

I was at a loss for words, so I just nodded. I hugged him back and rested my head on his chest. I felt so grateful. So grateful to have him in my life and that he loved me in spite of everything. I felt like a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders. I was someone worth loving after all. Tears of gratitude streamed down my face. "Thank you Kisame." It seemed so inadequate. How could those three words possibly convey all the emotion that I was feeling? But somehow I think he understood anyway.

"And you said talking about feelings was a waste of time," he laughed. I joined in too.


	17. Chapter 17: The End of Dreams

In retrospect, that was a big turning point in our relationship. That one night drew us closer together than any night afterward. We had a simple wedding ceremony with a few close friends and comrades. I was surprised and touched to see that my mother came too, even if it was because she thought I was going to back out at the last second.

But married life was hardly bliss. Kisame and I still had plenty of disagreements. We were both a little too hard-headed. He may have loved my fiery spirit, but it didn't stop him from trying to tame it. It was probably for my own good, I was still a little too reckless. And while he did appreciate that I was trying to rest and heal from my accident, he didn't like my reasons for it.

"Why do you have to go back? I'm beginning to think that the Mizukage is putting you in harms way on purpose."

"Because I can't accompany you on your missions and I don't like the idea of sitting around here waiting for you to come home." I said as I dressed my wound again. It was a daily task that took a lot of time. "Just because I'm your wife doesn't mean that I'm housebound."

His shoulders always tensed whenever he got upset. He was beginning to relax them, his temper defusing. "I wasn't trying to suggest that. I just…"

"Want me to be safe and sound, I know." I finished for him. "But being a shinobi is dangerous work. I won't take any unnecessary risks, all right? That's the best that I can promise you."

"I'll take what I can get," he said, kissing the top of my head. "I'll see you tonight alright?"

I pulled on his vest so I could give him a real kiss. "Where else would I be when I've got someone like you?"

A few weeks later I felt ready to train again. Suikazan-sensei was more than ready too. He had considered me one of his best students and didn't want to fall behind the others. When the training was beginning to get too difficult, the Mizukage slapped him with the butt of his staff. "You keep pushing her this far and she'll be good for nothing. Keep the pace slow and steady. I have no doubt she'll be back at the top in no time." He turned his attention towards me. "Ritsuko, focus more on developing your electric jutsus. They are very unique to a country that specializes in water techniques. You will be my trump card."

One night a month later I was on my way to the store to get some of Kisame's favorite desserts. We were going to celebrate our first wedding anniversary. Although I wasn't too romantic, I did want to make it a special night. I was feeling my best, a slight skip in my stride.

"You must be in love Ritsuko."

I turned to see Keitarou-san. He was one of the homeless that lived in the streets. It seemed a little strange because although he looked the part, he didn't act the part. His manners were too composed, collected, and sometimes a little cryptic. He must be like me, an outcast member of the feudal lords. I didn't see him every often. I slowed down. "What do you mean by that?"

He wore a wry smile. "The only ones who skip are little children and adults who are in love."

"Oh that's right. I guess I didn't get a chance to tell you before, but I'm married now."

I was waiting for some congratulation, but for some reason he went really pale and spoke in a low voice. "You're married?"

"You make it sound like a death sentence." I scowled.

"It's not that," he hurriedly assured me. "I just didn't realize that you were involved with anyone." He tried to smile, but his eyes still looked a little sad. "I just want you to be happy."

I was about to ask him what was wrong when he gave a low bow. "Good evening Mizukage-sama."

I looked over my shoulder. He looked absolutely livid at Keitarou-san. When he did speak, it was through clenched teeth. "You forget your place."

"Beg your pardon then," Keitarou-san rose from his bow and turned on his heel without looking back.

"I've been looking for you Ritsuko," The Mizukage said to me, his temper lessened considerably. "Follow me."

He had nothing more to say. Granted, he wasn't one to talk much; but he usually told me what was expected of me. When we didn't return to the training base and walked through the city gates instead I couldn't help but get worried. I hadn't brought Chikara with me; surely he knew I would need it to protect him? I didn't dare point this out. I'm sure he already knew. So then what was going on?"

We walked through the dark forest. I could barely see more than ten feet in front of me. He moved effortlessly on, as though he knew the route by heart. Finally he stopped. I looked around. This part of the forest didn't look any different than what we had already passed. He seemed to wait expectantly. Perhaps this was some covert pick-up operation. I let go of the breath I had been hoping for what felt like hours. That would explain the loose security. Just when I felt myself relaxing, someone stepped into the clearing as well.

The hairs on my arm stood on end. I couldn't remember how to breathe. It couldn't be…it just couldn't…what would he be doing here? But it was, clearly under the moonlight stood Pein, the leader of Akatsuki.

"Step back, Mizukage-sama!" I rushed in front of him. I was sure that I wouldn't win this kind of battle, but duty was duty. "This man is dangerous!"

"Stand down Ritsuko," the Mizukage growled. He grabbing my shoulder and wrenched me back. "Don't forget your place either."

"She is still too impulsive." Pein mused aloud as he cast a mistrustful eye over me. "Are you sure she's ready?"

"Everything is still going according to plan," the Mizukage assured him. "She has fulfilled her purpose here."

My skin crawled. According to plan? I couldn't help but remember that masked stranger. Did he say something like that before? I could dimly remember. I had spent a long time trying to forget about it. And just when I needed to remember it, it was gone. But there were more pressing things to think about now. Like how the Mizukage was somehow in league with Akatsuki and was about turn me over! That was much more important than some memory!

I had to get out of here somehow, and leave the Land of Water for good. I'd have to send for Kisame later. Hopefully he'd be willing to desert as well. I may not be as strong without Chikara, but I wasn't going to go without a fight. Almost like he read my mind, Pein's eyes narrowed at me and suddenly I was immobilized. My ring painfully tightened around my finger. He must have activated the wretched curse. Now there was nothing I could to stop either one of them.

The Mizukage turned towards me. "Save your energy Ritsuko the Loner. Things aren't over yet."

A shadow was starting to appear over his shoulder and was moving towards me. The Mizukage's eyes were glazed, could it be that he was being controlled? But he was a powerful jinchūriki, who could possibly have gained control over him?

My heart stopped again when the shadow materialized into the masked stranger who stopped before me. Even if the curse hadn't been activated, I knew I wouldn't have been able to run away. He chuckled cruelly as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. "In fact," He brought my hand up under his mask and kissed it. "Things are just heating up. You've done well, my dear. I couldn't have done it without you."

My knees trembled. He was the stuff of nightmares. I would have fainted dead away if the curse hadn't kept me so rigid.

"Now be a good girl and behave yourself," he teased me as he spun me into Pein's waiting arms. "She's all yours."

The masked stranger faded away and the Mizukage perked up, turned around, and walked towards the village without looking back. My vision was beginning to black out against my will. My last thoughts were about Kisame. He was still waiting for me at home. What would become of us now?


	18. Chapter 18: Brush with Death

Shortly after I was back at the Akatsuki base, I was bed-ridden with a severe flu. That was the diagnosis, but I think it had more to do with my guilt-ridden depression. I didn't know what was harder to take: knowing I may never see Kisame again or that I was back in Akatsuki. I was racked with chills though my head felt like it was on fire. I was often delirious and only caught a few snippets of conversation around me.

"Are you sure she isn't pregnant?" A familiar voice asked, which strangely sounded like Keitarou-san. "She was married for a full year."

"If she were, she wouldn't be here," Pein said firmly. "Make her recover or she'll ruin everything."

I slept most of the time and dreamed about Kisame. Those were the only times where I felt any peace. But whenever I was conscious and dimly aware that it had just been a dream, I kept getting worse. The delirium got to the point where I thought I could feel a hand hold mine and a cool cloth pressed against my burning skin. I would have thought it was a dream except that it felt so real.

At one point I felt myself slipping away. Each breath was labored and I wondered why I was still fighting to survive. What was the point anyway? As long as I was here I would never see Kisame again. And I was hardly in the health to fight for my freedom. _So this is how it ends_, I thought. My thoughts were fuzzy, but I tried to send them to Kisame. Maybe, just maybe, he'd understand them._ I am sorry. I wish that I could be there with you right now. I wish you the very best and that one day you will find someone else who can make you even happier so you can have all those kids you wanted. Please don't miss me too much. I want you to be happy again. Even if it was for a short time, thank you for loving me. I love you so much. I wish that I had told you that more._

Just when I was slipping away, I felt light. My mind cleared and my body relaxed, the pain slipping away. The blackness of my mind cleared and I found myself in a small clearing of flowers near a soothing waterfall and surrounded by tall trees. Was this the after life? I'm not sure what I expected it would be like, but it wasn't this. I still felt weary so I laid down to rest and fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I was surprised to find myself lying in my room in the Akatsuki Base once again. I had never left? I wasn't dead either? I also didn't feel sick anymore. There was a slight pressure on my hand still. I turned to see Itachi sitting by my bedside, the Tsukuyomi sharingan fading from his eyes. I wrenched my hand out of his grasp and rolled away to face the wall, feeling like a complete fool. It hadn't been the after life, but an illusion he created for me. Funny, I had no idea that it could be used for purposes other than harm. "Why did you save me? Why didn't you let me die?"

I knew why, of course. I was still needed and as my partner it was his duty to keep me alive. He was following orders; nothing more, nothing less. He stood up to stretch his stiff limbs and smooth the wrinkles from his robe. "I know what you're thinking and it had nothing to do with orders. I did it for Kisame."

I sat up with a start. "You know him?"

"Not personally no, but you did call out for him several times while you were delirious. And you did say before that you were married, did you not?"

It dawned on me, now it all made sense why he had seemed so familiar. "You were Keitarou-san."

He nodded. "I have often believed that we don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you realize what you are. That's what death is, don't you think? Kisame was the last word on your lips."

He paused for a moment and looked at me with a thoughtful expression. "While I was charged with your well-being, I was perfectly fine with letting you die if that was what you wanted. But when you said his name again, well, it surprised me. From what little I know about you, you don't get attached easily. And to have married him, he must be very dear to you."

"He is," my voice trembled.

"Love is a very special thing, not something to give up so easily on. You never know, you may seem him again one day."

I groaned. "So you're an expert on love now?"

"Do you truly think you're the only one who has ever loved someone?"

I had never thought about it before. It was hard to imagine that Itachi had had a life before Akatsuki. I'm sure that he must have. "Who did you leave behind?"

"My little brother. You remind me of him."

Itachi's candid nature surprised me. So much so that I willingly took the medicine he offered. He sat back at my side. "It may turn out that we're all pawns in some evil scheme. But nothing is ever set in stone, even the best laid plans can go awry. I'd like to think that we chart our own course in the end. I'm certain you'll see Kisame again, just like I'll see my brother too."

I was a little wary at first; still not sure he was trustworthy. Even with the sickness gone, I was still terribly weak. Itachi was a gentle and patient nurse, and occasionally taught me some games to pass the time. He also generously offered to use the Tsukuyomi so I could relive some of my best moments with Kisame. While it was tempting, I declined. It would be too painful knowing that I wasn't really there. We also talked a lot.

"Why did you pose as Keitarou-san, anyway?" I once asked.

"Partners are supposed to stick together. I was charged with your protection and well being, just as I am now. But I was to do so in secret."

So that was why the Mizukage was furious before. "So why did you then?"

"I knew that you were going to have to return one day, no one is free from Akatsuki once you wear a ring." He glanced at his momentarily. "I wanted you to be happy and live life to the fullest until then."

My brow furrowed. "Itachi please quit trying to be my friend. I don't think I can handle being lied to much longer."

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Who said I was lying?"

"Oh like mass-murderers are always this friendly," I said sarcastically. I cringed for a moment, knowing I must have crossed a line. We had never talked about his being responsible for the Uchiha massacre before.

"So you know about it then." Sighing, he rose from his seat and walked over to his cot. My care was a 24 hour job and he needed to stay close by. He sat down and leaned against the wall with folded arms. "While it is true that I destroyed my village, things are hardly as they seem on the surface. Especially when it concerns that event. All you need to know is that I am not lying to you or trying to be something I'm not. If you regard me as a friend," He inclined his head with a small smile, one that twinkled in his soft coal eyes. "Then I am touched."

"Don't flatter yourself." I scoffed. He chuckled and stood up to leave. His hand rested on the door handle when he paused and looked over his shoulder at me. "I think that tomorrow you'll be ready to start your physical training. Try not to push yourself again alright?"

As the door clicked behind him, I pulled the blankets up over my ears and hugged the pillow close. _Kisame would have liked you Itachi Uchiha. I think you two would have been good friends._


	19. Chapter 19: Ritsuko's Motivation

The following morning, I awoke before Itachi. He slept with his back to me. I quietly stepped out and walked towards the kitchen. But it had been so long since my last time here that I quickly got lost.

I still felt somewhat weak and was a little unsteady on my feet. Just as I tried to backtrack, I lost my footing and unfortunately I landed in Deidara's arms. He looked down at me with a smirk. "So you didn't die after all. Good thing, it would have been a true waste of such beauty."

He made no effort to help me back up and I was unable to push him away. He continued on. "I missed you, little one. It's hard to believe it, but I think you've grown even lovelier."

It felt like déjà vu. Had two years really passed since our last meeting? I was determined to not act like a fool and lose my temper this time. "If you don't mind Deidara-san…?"

He started to help me up, only to nuzzle his face beside mine. "What's your hurry? We have a lot of catching up to do."

I bristled. Now he was _really_ beginning to get on my nerves. Thankfully Itachi just turned around the corner, slipping into his robe. "There you are, you shouldn't disappear like that," he said coldly.

"There's no need for that tone," Deidara glared. "She was perfectly safe with me. In fact she asked-"

"I have no time for your lies this morning," Itachi said firmly as he pulled me to my feet and gently pushed me on ahead. "Just leave her to me."

Once we left him behind, he whispered behind me. "Impressive Ritsuko. I thought for sure that you'd lose your temper."

"He isn't worth my time," I scoffed, though I still felt a slight blush. Was I so easy to take advantage of? It was maddening. It also didn't help that it reminded me of Kisame's tender touch. "So what's the plan for today? Must be time to get 'Operation: Ruin Ritsuko's Life part two' under way."

"There is no need to be melodramatic. I doubt there's an actual name to it," Itachi murmured, though there was that twinkle to his eye again. "We have normal training scheduled this morning."

"Just like last time huh?"

He nodded. "Only this time, you'll cooperate."

_What was that supposed to mean_? I couldn't help but wonder. Normally I would have had some biting comeback, but I felt a little inclined to be more cooperative. It was one way I could thank him for his kindness towards me. As yet I could not bring myself to actually thank him. "Just don't expect me to meditate."

"Of course, how could I forget?"

It was so beautiful outside, the sun just starting to rise and the air was slightly brisk. It felt so good to be up and moving again. Whenever I started to push myself during training, Itachi would slow me down. "Remember not to over do it. You wouldn't want to wind up sick again, would you?"

He was an excellent teacher, gently pointing out the weaknesses of my jutsus without condemning. He knew when to push and when to let go, though I suspected that if it had been a real fight, he could have defeated me in a heartbeat.

By midday, I was covered in sweat and my muscles trembled slightly. I held up a hand, "I…I think I need to rest for a minute."

He drew back. "You're finally listening to your body's signals. That is good. And you've gotten stronger too; soon you'll be ready for another mission. I will inform Pein-sama of this." He turned on his heel and went inside without a backwards glance. "You have the rest of the day to recover. I suggest you take advantage of it."

I wasn't quite ready to go inside so I stretched out on the ground. I rested my hands behind my head as I stared up into the clouds. Now that I was feeling better it was time to get my feelings in order as well. I just wouldn't let them overwhelm me like last time.

"Kisame, I miss you," I whispered, confident that no one was close by to over hear. "Hold on, ok? I'll find some way to return. I'm not going to give up."

I closed my eyes, trying to picture him in my mind. What was he doing right now? Was he looking for me? Or was the Mizukage keeping him too busy to do much about my disappearance?

So I had gotten stronger, huh? My mind drifted back to a specific memory. It was one night a few months ago when he came back from one of his longer missions. I had nearly finished the tea when he dragged himself inside. He tried to give me a kiss on the cheek but missed and stumbled instead. I caught him by the shoulders and helped him into the living room. He kicked off his sandals while I went to get him a cup. He gratefully drank it, requiring seconds before he was satisfied. I sat down beside him as I waited for him to catch his breath. Once he did, he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap and laughed. "Come here you! How can you keep your distance when I've missed you so much?"

"And I you," I said as I patted his cheek. "I just didn't want to tire you out further."

He gave me a kiss and didn't miss this time. "You tire me out? Never."

"You can hardly blame my caution, you seem a bit worse for wear this time," I said as I tugged at a patch of singed hair, cinders falling onto his shoulder.

"Fair point," he conceded. "But that doesn't matter as long as I have you."

"You've been pushing yourself too hard," I frowned. "You never used to come home like this before. And you accuse me of taking risks."

He chuckled. "But I'm not taking-"

I fixed him with my fiercest glare.

"As many risks as I used to," he faltered. "And besides, don't you know? You make me stronger. They can throw whatever they want at me and I will take each and every hit." He tucked my hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek. "As long as I know you'll be there, I'm invincible."

At the time I thought he was being stupid. But now I am beginning to think that he was right. I was his motivation just as he is mine. While I hate the idea of working for Akatsuki again, in a way I'm not. I'm fight for my dream, of breaking the curse and seeing him again. We will be together again and I'll make him proud, just like I'm proud of him.

I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew I was back in my room. Did Itachi carry me back? His cot was removed from the room so I was all alone again. _You really should be more careful_, I warned myself. _You can't afford to trust Itachi too much; he is just as subject to the curse as I am._ All the same, I couldn't help myself. His words of hope and charting one's own course had left an impression on me. I rolled over in bed and closed my eyes again. _I wonder what his brother is like._


	20. Chapter 20: Itachi's Greatest Lesson

Itachi and I accomplished many missions in the year that followed. We traveled through all of the countries for assassinations, bounty collections, and the like. That was the fun part. But I always hated when we gathered for jinchūriki extractions. It was so depraved and cruel. Hopefully I wasn't the only one who hated performing the ceremony.

And despite my best efforts, I do believe that Itachi and I became genuine friends. He was very much like Kisame, but also very different. He wasn't as battle hungry; in fact he was quite the opposite. He didn't fight unless he had to. He was unfailingly patient with my impulsive nature, preferring to teach by example and gentle persuasion.

No lesson had a greater influence on me than the one he taught from his own front porch. When we were in the Land of Fire, we took a little side trip to his old village. We had to be extra stealthy because we couldn't afford to be seen. Akatsuki was beginning to make a name for itself then. He wanted to make sure that his brother had taken something from some underground room. I waited outside pacing. I hated the feeling there, so stifled and dusty. And it didn't help that there were still blood stains throughout the village. It was obvious that no one ever came back after that night to clean up. I don't see how Itachi could ever think to return.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he gently brushed past me. "Follow me, there's something I want to show you."

I kept as close to him as I could without tripping over him. I wasn't sure what to make out of his behavior. He kept pausing and looking at various things, sometimes putting things back in place. He was responsible for this mess, so why was he acting like…well…I wasn't sure what word worked best. It was almost like he missed this place.

He abruptly turned off the street and entered one of the houses. It was fairly large and had a great porch with an overgrown garden with muddy water pool. I'm sure that it was once beautiful. And along the stone wall that served as a fence were the symbols of the Uchiha fan, one of them cracked down the middle.

"This way Ritsuko." He called from inside.

I hurried after him, sidestepping the debris as best as I could. Great, even more blood stains. For a split second I wondered if he intended to kill me here as well. _Don't be so stupid_ I admonished myself. _Itachi could do that anywhere else. He wouldn't go to great lengths to freak me out…at least I hope not._

I found him in one of the smaller rooms. It was obvious from what little objects still littered the floor that a little boy used to live here. Itachi knelt on the ground to pick up a picture frame. He blew off the dust and brushed it off as best he could. He stared at it for some time. Once again I had a hard time trying to find the right word. He looked wistful…but more than that. Almost regretful. He stood up and offered it to me. I gingerly took it, trying to avoid getting cut on the broken glass. It was a little hard to see because of how faded and exposed it had been to the elements over the years. It was a picture of him with a little boy. They looked so carefree and smiling. I had never known Itachi could smile like that. Then I realized and my mouth hung open. "This is your little brother. This was your house."

He bowed his head and turned around. His hand trembled a little when he reached out to open the screen that led to the porch. I wasn't sure what to do about the picture so I held onto it. Now that I was closer to him, I could see his face more clearly in the dark night. His usual calm composure was beginning to crack. His eyes held a haunted look. This place must be getting to me as much as me.

I gently tugged on his sleeve. "Perhaps we should leave."

He glanced down at my hand and wore a sad smile. "You are very much like him." He sat down and stared into the neglected pool. "We used to talk here a lot, Sasuke and I. I wonder if he still remembers any of it."

I looked back at the picture. "Um, Itachi? I know this is a personal question. But how…how old was your brother when…when you…?"

"Seven."

"Then how…how did he even survive?" I clamped a hand over my mouth and turned around. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't even-"

Itachi never looked back. "There is nothing wrong with being curious, it is natural given where we are. That is partially why I wanted to come back."

"And why is that?" I ventured cautiously. Itachi wasn't normally one to dwell on things. He was always calm, composed, calculating, and deadly efficient. But he also never killed when he could avoid it either.

He gestured for me to sit down beside him. "Remember what I said about being free to choose? How…how not everything goes according to plan?"

I nodded slowly; still trying to figure out why he would chose this of all places to teach me a lesson.

"This massacre…was one of those times." His hands trembled slightly but he quickly clasped them together. "The only reason my brother lives is because I couldn't bring himself to kill him."

The Uchiha and Senju clans may have shared the same village, but historically they didn't get along too well. Now the pieces were beginning to fall into place. "Were…were you a double agent?"

He gave me a side-long glance. "What gave it away?"

"If you did kill in cold blood, this place wouldn't hold any sentimental value to you. And honestly there would be no other reason why someone would do this. And to their own family besides."

His gaze lowered once again. "All murder is done in cold blood. To do something so cruel to your fellow man, it goes against nature."

"But why _are_ we here?" I pressed.

He rested his head back against the door. "I was just thinking how unusual your case is. It is very rare that Akatsuki takes such a…personal interest in their individual members. And for you to have met Madara personally…"

He shuddered. Somehow I knew without him saying it that it must be the name of the masked stranger. "Who is he really?"

"The true leader of Akatsuki."

That surprised me. "But Pein-"

He shook his head. "Is just the leader on the surface. It's more effective to pull the strings when the attention isn't all on you, isn't it? Not even all the members are aware of his existence or his role."

At the time I still wasn't sure how close our relationship was to know if my next question would cross the line. But the question burned on my lips. "What does he want with me?"

Itachi's haunted eyes bore into mine. "I don't know, but it will be nothing good."

My hands shook so badly that I dropped the picture frame. I had forgotten I was even holding it. Itachi deftly caught it, removed the picture and tossed the broken frame aside. "While I was ordered to kill my village for the sake of the greater peace, I still had a choice. Sasuke was my choice."

I frowned. "But how does that apply to me? You didn't have some cursed ring that demands obedience."

He shrugged as he slipped the picture into his inner robe pocket. "It does, but it doesn't."

I wanted to wring his neck. Just get to the point already! If ever he had a weakness, I'd have to say it was his inability to come directly to the point.

"No plan is perfect, and in turn no jutsu is either. You may be able to break the curse, but you'll have to strike at the right moment."

"And what about you Itachi?" I asked. "Don't you want to be free as well?"

"Where else would I go?" He asked somewhat forlornly. "Those who turn their hands against their comrades are sure to die a terrible death and I am prepared for such a fate."

My heart went out to him. "What about all you've said about never giving up?"

He smiled and gently tapped my forehead. "I'm not, I have my own reasons." He stood up and helped me up. "Just remember Ritsuko, that whatever happens, you _always_ have a choice."


	21. Chapter 21: Unexpected Reunion

A few months later, Itachi and I were en-route to another assignment and stopped for lunch at a little outdoor café just outside of Kumogakure. There are times when we need to be more in the open and are allowed to not wear the black and red robes. I love those times, it's easier to pretend I'm not in Akatsuki then. I reclined in my seat, resting my feet on the nearby empty seat. Itachi had gone to get the food.

"See that girl over there? The one with the big sword?" Someone whispered to their friend. My ears perked up, they had to be talking about me. I pretended that I was far more interested in the view than in what they were saying.

"Not many shinobi carry such cumbersome weapons these days, perhaps she's one of those Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"That can't be, they have their newest member picked. To replace that Zabuza guy remember?"

"I'm not talking about his replacement. I'm talking about the one who replaced that walking blowfish. Killed by one of his subordinates, I understand. Oh what was his name again?"

Blowfish? They must mean Suikazan-sensei. He was dead now too? That was more than a little surprising. He was tougher than nails.

"Chisame something or other I think."

The blood drained from my face. Kisame. Kisame? He killed his own sensei?

"You mean Kisame Hoshigaki," his friend corrected. "I remember him. He used to be such a great guy. Married one of his younger students, what a pervert huh? I heard she was a pretty little thing. Such a waste, she left him without a word."

His companion gasped. "No! Just like that? How ungrateful! What happened?"

"No one knows for sure, but everyone assumes she ran off with another man. You know how fickle little girls are. Serves him right. It is a shame though, he never recovered from that. First he killed everyone in the Cypher Division when they nearly got captured by Konoha and then kills that other guy and claims Samehada all to himself."

"Though he isn't much a teammate anymore," the other replied. "I hear he works directly for the Mizukage now."

I kicked the chair over and stormed off. I was probably drawing all kind of attention to myself with that childish stunt. But I had heard enough. I brushed past Itachi and took off running. I wasn't sure where I was going. I wasn't too familiar with the streets here. But anywhere was better than here, and preferably away from people. I just had to be alone. Tears burned in my eyes and my chest ached from holding back sobs.

Once I found a private little spot, I fell down on my knees and let it out. I cried, screamed, and punched everything in sight. How could he do this? What had happened to him? Killing the entire Cypher Division? He was supposed to _protect_ them! And now he was under Madara's thumb! I couldn't tell what I was angrier about: his stupid behavior or the fact that it was my entire fault.

My rage lasted well into the afternoon. The sun was just going down when Itachi's shadow fell over me. That was another thing I appreciated about him. He always gave me time and space to vent. He hung back and watched on. "It isn't your fault."

"Oh yes it is, are you kidding? If he had tried to pull any of those stunts when I was there, I would have killed him! He's snapped Itachi," my voice broke, but I could no longer cry. "I did that. I did that when I left." I pulled myself up to feet, weaving a little unsteadily, and rested my hand on the rock wall. "And what makes it worse, is that I can't do a thing to stop it. And I'm afraid…that I may have lost him for good."

"You should be careful of gossip," Itachi cautioned. "It was often exaggeration with little real fact."

"You might be right," I agreed. "And if you are, then I've just made a complete fool out of myself."

"You're not a fool. A little stubborn perhaps, but not a fool."

"Kisame had said the same thing once," I whispered.

"Then trust in him," Itachi encouraged. "Don't give up yet."

In the weeks that followed, we were back at the base and were called in for de-briefing on another assignment. Pein handed Itachi the usual folder of paperwork, since he was the senior partner. Itachi leafed through it with the usual casual flippancy. Suddenly he stopped and stared down, then slowly looked up as if he had seen a ghost.

Pein-sama narrowed his eyes. "And I trust you _will_ keep this confidential, especially from Ritsuko."

I frowned. _Why is he treating me like a kid now? Just last week he was telling me how valuable my tracking jutsus were._ And Itachi's reaction unnerved me as well. I've never known him to be afraid of anything. Speechless, he nodded.

"Excellent," Pein-sama continued on as if he hadn't noticed. "Just remember that the timing is crucial."

Once we were dismissed, Itachi took off to be alone. It seemed a little weird, particularly because I couldn't ask him what was going on anyway. Pein's orders were not to be taken lightly. I would find out soon enough, so I figured I would get started on packing. Once that was done, I tried to find him again. It was a fruitless effort. I should have known better, he could never be found when he didn't want to be. I just couldn't understand why he would hide from me. _Maybe it's a mission concerning his little brother, _I thought to myself. _That would definitely tear him up. But that doesn't explain why I wouldn't be allowed to know._

The next morning, he knocked on my door. "I hope you're ready, we have to leave in an hour."

"I'm ready to leave right now." I said as I opened the door. He looked back to his normal self for the most part. His eyes still looked a little sad.

"We're not in that much of a hurry," he assured me. "Let's get something to eat first."

Once we set off, Itachi silently led the way. He would usually give me the background information of the mission and suggestions for what I should do along the way. He wasn't able to do that this time. The silence wouldn't have normally bothered me, he wasn't that talkative anyway. But it still bothered me that I couldn't be included and I suspected that he was still upset. A few days into our travels, I realized that we were in the Land of Water. It had been nearly two years since I had been back and while I was excited I was also a little apprehensive. What if we ran into Kisame? What if the rumors were true after all? And above all, what would he do when he sees me in Akatsuki robes? Last time he believed me to be innocent; he certainly wouldn't think so anymore.

"Ritsuko," Itachi slowed to a stop and turned to face me. "I am unable to tell you anything about this mission. But I can say this one thing."

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

He narrowed his eyes. "Remember that despite orders, _you have a choice_."

"But you always say that," I protested. "That is hardly a hint."

"It's the best I can give to prepare you." He turned on his heel and kept racing through the trees. I hurried up to follow him. We didn't stop again until the evening. Itachi pointed out a small little hotel with eating accommodations.

"Order something for us and I'll get us checked in." Itachi instructed.

"Sure thing," I said as I sat down at the bar and grabbed a nearby menu. "Any special requests?"

He had already left so I read through it. I was very hungry after a hard day of travel. I heard footsteps approaching behind me. I didn't bother turning around, figuring it was just another customer.

"Ritsuko? Is that you?"

I dropped the menu and whirled around. It was Kisame. Standing right here in front of me…and with Samehada strapped to his back.


	22. Chapter 22: The Mission

We stared at each other in disbelief, neither one talking for what felt like hours. My mouth felt dry as his eyes looked down at my Akatsuki robe. "So that is what happened," he murmured as if to himself. "You turned traitor, just like me."

He was a terrible sight to behold. Something about him had indeed grown harder, making him look much older than he really was. For the first time, I was truly afraid of him. I couldn't read his penetrating gaze so I couldn't tell if he was happy or angry to see me. I was also hesitant on my part. I wanted to run into his arms, but what would happen when Itachi got back? How could I explain that? Then he'd think I had run away with someone else for sure.

He took a step forward and I shrank back into my seat. He took a step back, his brow furrowed in frustration. "Why do you do that? After all we've been through; don't tell me it was just another lie that makes up my miserable life."

"No!" I stood up, grabbing the counter to steady myself. "No Kisame. I really do love you."

He narrowed his eyes at me, his shoulders tensed. "Then why did you leave?"

My heart dropped. Of course he would ask that. But I knew I wouldn't be able to answer. Hoping he would understand, I lifted my left hand to my throat and gently squeezed. He paused for a moment, seeming to remember. "Its one of those things…you can't talk about…isn't it? But if you could?"

"I'd tell you everything in a heartbeat," I assured him. I cautiously approached him and reached out for his hand. He grudgingly gave it. That reluctant gesture stung like a slap across the face. I hung my head, my voice trembling. "I am so sorry, for everything. I never wanted to hurt you. I loved you too much for that."

"I've changed Ritsuko," he softly growled. "I've done some terrible things."

I cradled his hand against my chest and wept over it. "I know. I heard about the murders of the Cypher Division and of Suikazan-sensei. It's all my fault."

He started to pull his hand back but I selfishly clung on tighter. "Forgive me Kisame! You don't have to love me anymore; I've done some terrible things too. But please! Please go back to who you used to be. You're not a senseless killer or a traitor to your country." My hands trembled and I'm sure that I was squeezing too hard. "I didn't mean to cause you such pain. I…I just want you to be happy again."

He didn't say anything and I didn't have the heart to look up either. _So that's it then_, I thought in despair. _I'm too late to fix things after all_.

I started to let go of his hand when he squeezed it back and lifted my chin up with his other hand.

"Why are you always so hard on yourself?" He whispered with a sad smile. "It was never your fault."

He bent down to give me a soft kiss. Feeling weak with relief, my knees gave out. He caught me and held me closer. We kissed again, harder this time and I wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go.

"Let's run away together then," he said in my ear. "We're both traitors here. Let's go somewhere and start anew. What do you say?"

Suddenly he jerked and let go of me. I hit the floor and he stumbled backward, grabbing his side. Blood showed through his shirt. In my left hand was a kunai stained with it. I tried to drop it, shake it away, and pulled at it with my other hand. I couldn't let go of it, the ring bit into my flesh every time I tried.

"What's going on Suko? What did you do that for?" Kisame demanded.

I looked up at him with haunted eyes, the color drained from my face. Now I understood what the mission was. I was supposed to kill him.


	23. Chapter 23: Fight to the Death

Before he had time to react, I charged forward and slashed again. Kisame dodged. "What has gotten into you?" He snapped.

"You have to get out of here!" I said as I tossed the kunai aside and reached for Chikara. "I'm not in control of my body!"

He dodged again. "Lemme guess, it's another one of those things you can't explain."

"This is no time for jokes!" I flicked my wrist and the blade started charging with electricity. "Just get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without you," he said firmly standing his ground.

"You can and you will!" I shouted back as I swung. He was blown backwards with any pieces of furniture that got caught in the whirlwind.

He landed lightly on his feet. "I just have to knock you out and things will be fine right?" He said as he pulled Samehada out of its sheath. "That shouldn't be too difficult."

I didn't have the heart to tell him. I knew firsthand that the curse worked whether or not you were conscious. It would be a fight to the death. He had been nearly invincible before, but with Samehada he would be indestructible. Even with my new strength I knew that I wouldn't be able to beat him. I cried even harder, but this time with rage. How could Akatsuki do this to me? Itachi would have had no trouble defeating him, why did it have to be me?

Already I was matching him stroke for stroke and I could see that he was surprised. But he didn't have the heart to strike a genuine blow. When Samehada grazed my cheek, it sliced up that side of my face. He faltered and I knocked him off his feet and kicked him through the window. I knew then that he would die. He could easily over-power me if he fought at his full strength. But he wouldn't. He didn't want to risk hurting me again. And that was why this was my mission. I alone could bring him down.

"You have to strike me down!" I hissed as I narrowly missed him, the impact of the blow leaving a small crater in the ground. "Just do it Kisame!"

He parried my next strike. "With what opening? And besides, you know I can't do that!"

"You will die if you don't!" I growled. What part of this was he not understanding?

I thought back to what Itachi had said, his only way of warning me. _Remember that despite orders, you have a choice_. How could that be? My body was being used against my will and by my hand the one person I loved most was going to die. I never wanted to hurt him and here I was hacking and slashing. His breathing was getting ragged and he was starting to slow down. I had to save him somehow.

"Please go Kisame," I begged. "I don't want to hurt you."

Suddenly my blade changed direction and cut my leg. It surprised us both. Why did I slip up then? It dawned on me and I now knew what my choice was.

"I was captured by Akatsuki and am a member against my will," I said aloud. My blade turned on me yet again and sliced into my foot this time. I fell backward and fought against the command to get up.

My throat was beginning to tighten so I cried out. "I will not fight! I will not kill him! He is…" it was getting harder to breathe, an unseen grip growing tighter around my neck. "Going to live!"

It was beginning to work; my sword turned its attacks on me. It was part of Akatsuki's curse and now it was its own weakness. I could stop attacking Kisame…but it would also mean that I would have to die.

Kisame rushed over to me, trying to hold the sword back. "Stop it Suko! Whatever it is you're doing, stop it now!"

"I'm going to run away…to be with…Kisame," I forced out. I had to keep talking, every second I didn't made me closer to attacking him again. Chikara was now a blur, cutting me from all directions, making it impossible for me to dodge and for Kisame to intervene. Quickly, my mind started going fuzzy and I could tell that I had lost too much blood. There was no turning back now.

He beat on Chikara futilely. "I'm supposed to be the one who saves you!"

I wore a half smile, hoping it would convey my feelings to him. _You already have_, I thought. _And if I have to die, I would rather it be to protect you._

I struggled to form the right words. The words that would finish me off. "The true leader of Akatsuki is-"

Chikara aimed for my throat and all went black.


	24. Chapter 24: The Compromise

I had no idea that I could feel such pain, even in the afterlife. I could feel heavy bandages on the right side of my face and I just ached all over. My lids still felt too heavy to lift them. I could hear pacing nearby as well as voices and I did my best to focus on them.

"She's an idiot! That's what she is! What was she thinking? If she survives this, I'm gonna kill her!" Kisame bellowed.

Itachi chuckled and I could imagine him shaking his head. "You two really do deserve each other."

"Shut up, this doesn't concern you!"

"Except for the fact that it's _my_ medical supplies and _my_ medical expertise that is keeping her alive," Itachi dryly reminded him. "Though I don't see why I should bother if you're going to finish her off anyway."

Kisame ignored him and continued fuming. "But why would she do something like that? She nearly got herself killed."

"I'm sure that was her intent," Itachi agreed. "Its part of the Akatsuki curse. It's only lifted by death or replacement. And it's a heavy burden to bear, as you will soon find for yourself. Speaking of which, which one of us is going to tell her?"

A long silence passed before either one spoke.

"She's awake now, why don't you see her first?" Itachi gently prodded.

I opened my eyes as Kisame opened the door. I started to sit up.

"Don't do that!" He hurried to my side. "You'll open your wounds again."

"You should really keep your opinions to yourself," I grumbled. A sharp pain ripped through my side and I fell back down. "Even if you turned out to be right. And since I can't come to you…"

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close for a kiss. Afterwards I cradled his face in my hands. "I thought that I had lost you. What happened?"

"You died."

I frowned. "I did? Then why are you here too? I wasn't able to save you after all?"

"No, no!" Kisame protested. "You're alive."

"So I didn't die."

"No, you did."

I lay back against the pillows and pressed a hand against my aching head. "Either I'm dead or alive. I can't be both."

Itachi appeared in the door way. "You were and thus became the only loophole in the history of Akatsuki."

"If one of you doesn't start making sense soon I'm gonna start busting some heads, "I growled.

"You temporarily died just before your blade could sever your neck," Itachi explained. "And with the curse ended, your sword was immobilized. Thankfully you responded well to the medical treatments and were able to come back."

"You mean," I bolted up right, wincing quite a bit, and pushed Kisame's waiting arms aside. "You mean I'm free? Out of Akatsuki forever?"

A sad smile touched his lips and he bowed his head. "Yes, you are free to go."

I laughed and threw my arms around Kisame's neck. "You hear that? We can go home now! We really can start over! I can't believe it!"

His reaction was much more subdued. He gently rubbed my back with one hand. I pulled back. "What's the matter? Why aren't you excited too? Isn't this what you want?"

Kisame gave Itachi a meaningful look. Itachi nodded and stepped out of the room. When Kisame turned back to me, he looked grief-stricken. "I do want that. More than you will ever know…but I can't go with you."

I lowered my head in thought. Of course, why didn't I realize it? "Whoever she is, she's a very lucky girl. I know she'll make you happy."

"Suko, it isn't like that," he frowned, bringing his left hand up to stroke my good cheek. "There is no other girl; there will never be anyone else like you."

I rested my hand on his. "Then why?" My hand stiffened for a second. There was something on his hand. I pulled it away to look at it more closely. On his ring finger…was my old ring.

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. "No…no, that can't be…no! Oh, what have I done to you?"

Kisame gently clapped a hand over my mouth. "Freaking out about it isn't going to change anything. What is done is done. Now I don't have much time left, so please don't waste it being hysterical."

I nodded and he let go. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest and cried. "How did this happen?"

"Itachi-san explained it to me earlier." He said as he stroked my hair. "Your mission was to try to kill me. But seeing as how I'm stronger than you, you weren't supposed to survive. I was to be your replacement."

"I did this to you. I am so-"

He rested a finger on my lips. "No. You did not. In fact, you saved my life. You know as well as I do that I would rather have died than kill you."

"What does it matter now?" I scoffed. "Being in Akatsuki is worth than death."

"It does matter," he assured me with a kiss. "You were willing to die for me. Regardless of the monster I was becoming, you still loved me. Even when I had given up on myself and was losing faith in everything...even in you. And you were the one to apologize! The one guiltless person in all of this! Don't you know how much that means to me?"

"Are we always going to be apart?" I whispered.

"I don't know Ritsuko. I just don't know," he admitted, his voice breaking. "I'm no longer free. But you are, so enjoy it. For both of us. Please don't wait for me. You have to live life to the fullest. Even if," his grip tightened for a moment. "Even if you find someone else who can make you happy. Go for it."

"Don't talk like that," I scolded. "I'll never meet anyone better than you."

"I mean it," he said firmly. "Things are happening Ritsuko. Things beyond our control, and I'm sure they'll keep getting worse. I may never be able to come back. You do realize that right?"

I nodded. It was then that we noticed Itachi's shadow just outside the door. "Kisame, its time."

He started to pull back but I held on tighter. I wanted to be stronger than this and not be a blubbering baby. That would make for a terrible last memory. I took a steadying breath. "I love you Kisame Hoshigaki. I love you so much. And I will be strong for you, because you are my motivation."

Tears sparkled in his eyes and he pulled me in for one last, lingering kiss. Then he abruptly got up and walked out the door. "Just do it Itachi and quickly."

I was puzzled and a little hurt by his hasty retreat. "What is he talking about?"

Itachi activated his sharingan and stared at me. For the first time, I shrank in fear from him. "What are you doing?"

"Kisame has asked that I erase your memory of him," he stated simply.

"But why would he want that? He's going to come back for me some day and it's all going to be ok…isn't it?"

Itachi looked a little pained. "There is no real way of knowing that Ritsuko. Your case has been a unique one. As it is, I have to erase your memory of your dealings in Akatsuki. Otherwise you would be hunted down and killed so you can't leak out valuable information. Though it is unfortunate that you'll forget our friendship-"

"What?" I asked, startled. Itachi and I had never defined our relationship before. At least not this directly.

He smiled. "Even if you can't bring yourself to say it, I will. I consider you more than my comrade. You have been a true friend."

For some reason, it touched me. "And you have been one to me as well. You have taught me so much and for that I will be forever grateful. But…" my hands shook and my lip trembled. "But why does he want me to forget him?"

"He knows that your memories of him will at the very least hold you back. And at the very worst…" he hesitated. "You nearly died last time you two parted. I think his decision a very wise one."

"Pig-headed is more like it!" I snarled. "I have a say in this too, don't I?"

Itachi considered this for a moment. A soft smile touching the corner of his mouth. "That you do. You always have a choice. So what will it be?"

My emotions were still running high, so I closed my eyes and took deep breaths in an attempt to think rationally. Perhaps Kisame was right. It would kill me to know he would never be there for me anymore. I would miss him too much to really move on. And yet, I didn't want to let go of everything we had either. Itachi had always instilled in me a hope that no matter how bleak things were, they could always get better. I had complete faith in that.

I looked up at Itachi who waited patiently. "You're both right, but I'd like a compromise. You can wipe any memory of our love together. I still want to remember our life before that, he taught me some valuable things during my childhood. But I'm not ready to give up hope that we may meet again someday. So I want there to be some way to get those memories back when he returns. Something he alone could do to trigger them."

Itachi nodded. "That is a fair compromise. I have made arrangements for your care when we leave. When you are fully recovered, I suggest you leave the Land of Water since it will be no longer safe for you there with Madara in charge. While this procedure won't hurt, it can be very exhausting so you may want to lie back down."

Once I got settled down, he rested a hand on my forehead. I grabbed his wrist. "Itachi, will you promise me something?"

"Anything in my power," he assured me.

"Please take care of him for me."

"If he's as stubborn and hard-headed as you, it may be a challenge," he chuckled. "But I will do my best. Take care of yourself too, I wish you the very best."

His eyes widened and everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital and an elderly nurse was gently wiping my forehead with a cool cloth. She smiled. "Ah, so you're awake now. How are you feeling? Probably terrible, poor dear. That was some accident."

Suddenly I started to cry.

"Oh what's wrong?" She exclaimed. "Do you need some more medication for the pain?"

"No, no, it's not that," I assured her. I wasn't sure how to explain it. It was like there was a hole in my chest, like something had been removed. I didn't know what it could be. But I kept crying, crying over a nameless heartache.


	25. Sneak Preview of The Ties that Bind

[Here is a special sneak peak into the next story: The Ties that Bind]

I sat over looking the cliff, lost in my thoughts. The brisk evening wind chilled my arms. To my surprise, a blanket was placed about my shoulders. I turned to see Kankuro standing behind me. He gave me a tender smile and gently squeezed my shoulders. "Are you feeling alright General Ritsuko?"

"You're flirting with insubordination," I growled. "You should be back with the troops."

"And so should you," he pointed out, taking a seat beside me. "So we're both breaking the rules." He looked worried. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm not sure I can do this," I frankly admitted. "I'm not strong enough to lead an army. I don't know the first thing about war. Especially one that will determine the fate of this world."

"You're plenty qualified to lead," he assured me, resting a hand on mine and squeezing it. "And we're all here to back you up."

I laughed half-heartedly. "Until I make some bumbling mistake that wipes out half the troops."

He smiled tenderly. "I'd still be there for you, and one is better than none."

In spite of myself, I blushed. "Thank you Kankuro."

He leaned in to gently kiss my cheek. "Everything will be alright, so don't worry about it. I'll see you later ok?"

I nodded. "I won't be much longer. I just want to enjoy the view a little longer."

He left and I lay back on the grass looking up at the stars. I let his comforting words wash over me, and quieting my own fear and doubts. Once I felt better, I stood up and went back through the forest to retire for the night.

"Ah Ritsuko the Loner," a deep voice purred in the darkness. "You're still as lovely as ever."

That voice. Something about it struck such great fear in me that I couldn't move. A strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. It took my breath away; like I had been suddenly drenched in icy cold water.

"Have you missed me?" The voice chuckled cruelly. I struggled and strained against his grip. "Ah that's right, you don't remember me do you?"

"Who are you?" I asked, though I wasn't sure I really wanted to know.

He lifted one hand to turn my chin so I could look over my shoulder and into his face. He wore a strange spiraled mask. I recognized it from the picture at the de-briefing and I sucked in my breath. It was Madara! But, but what was he doing here? And more importantly, what did he want with me? He lowered his grip on my chin to rest it on my neck. "It's a shame that you don't remember," he lamented. "We used to have such lovely times together."

"And what times were those?" I blurted out. Had he completely lost his mind?

His hand tightened around my neck, not enough to cut off air supply, but as a warning that he could at any moment. "Itachi may have erased your memory but that does not change the fact that you are still a part of Akatsuki," he snarled in my ear. "And when the time comes, you _will_ do your part."

He was scaring me so badly that I started to wheeze. Why did he have this effect on me? To make me feel so utterly weak and helpless?

He chuckled again, clearly enjoying the effect he had over me. His grip on my waist lowered slightly. "Though I think you will enjoy this assignment best of all."

That definitely crossed the line. I tried harder to push him away, but it was no use. He continued on, whispering in my ear. "You've always had such spirit. I can see why he never got over you. I'd love to have you all to myself as well if I wasn't so busy.

A severe chill ran down my spine and my knees trembled. He let go and I fell to my hands and knees. When I whirled around to confront him, he had disappeared.

His voice still lingered in the darkness. "Welcome back to the team, my dear."


End file.
